The Jaken Drabbles
by pammazola
Summary: COMPLETE! A series of short chapters that follow Sesshomaru and Rin's relationship through the eyes of our favorite green imp. Rated M for mild language.
1. Prologue: Move

**The Jaken Drabbles**

**Prologue: Move **

**A/N: This is just a series of little drabbles that come to me out of the blue. Tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

~oOo~

"Sesshomaru-sama."

The daiyoukai fixed his amber gaze on the green imp, who steadily began to rise off of his knees to grin broadly up at him.

"Sesshomaru-sama," he repeated.

He liked that name, and how well it suited this gracious, yet otherworldly demon. It was beautiful, exotic, free-flowing and ever so elegant, like the fluttering, brushing wings of a butterfly on his lips. He had a flowing mane of long silver hair, flashing molten amber eyes of hard, calm composure. The icy chill of such a stoic demeanor sent tremors racing down his spine.

And his aura! He must be, he _was _incredibly powerful, and the energy surges that radiated off of this demon coated the imp in a thick layer of youki, binding, twisting him into a rigid, unyielding submission. He felt this need, this overcoming uncontrollable _desire_… to serve.

"Little Youkai," Sesshomaru said.

He speaks! How rich his voice rang out, deep and harmonic against the silent sheerness of a dark night that envelops them. The graceful stepping of one foot before his other, and the complete sureness, confidence that held his head high with the air and utter coolness of a monarch, was spell-binding.

"Little Youkai…"

"My name is Jaken," he whispered softly.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at that, tilting his head the slightest amount to one side. Jaken would've remarked how adorable this looked had he not been stunned into stillness by the intense gaze of his eyes. The daiyoukai continued to stare down the imp at his feet.

"…this Sesshomaru…" he began, completely ignoring the fact he had even been addressed. His words came slow, as if from a far off distance. The mokomoko at his shoulder fluttered in the breeze. Jaken had the sudden uncontrollable urge to cling to its white fluffiness.

_Yes?_

"…will ask this once…"

_Yes?_

"…that …"

_YES?_

"…you…"

_**YES?**_

"…move."

…_?..._

Too late. The sharp, pinching pain of Sesshomaru's heavy black boots surged forth, though not particularly hard, effortlessly knocked him off to one side of the narrow dirt pathway of the forest.

He watched the daiyoukai walk away without sparing a backwards glance.

"WAIT!" he jumped up and chased after him, stumbling over the hem of his robes, "WAIT! I'LL COME WITH YOU!"

"Go away, Little Youkai," Sesshomaru snapped coldly.

"My name is Jaken," he replied with determination.

"Not that it makes much difference to me," was the reply.

The two demons disappeared into the partings of the trees.

~oOo~

**Word Count: 408**

**A/N: This is just the prologue, Rin WILL be in the first chapter. I'm following the original Inuyasha plotline, so it'll start when she is a child, but will extend until she is an adult. I thought this was a cute little drabble, seeing as it isn't even a thousand words like all my other work. Please review if you'd like more!**


	2. Chapter 1: Shiver

**The Jaken Drabbles**

**Chapter 1: Shiver**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

~oOo~

_Curse it._

Jaken, Sesshomaru's most faithful, most devoted servant of nearly a hundred years out of the entire known universe, was quite literally green with envy.

_That girl…_

No, not a girl. He absolutely refused to acknowledge such a puny, scrawny little _thing _like that could ever be considered an excuse for a female. And so, with his strong sense of demonic pride and dignity, he merely referred to this new child, new companion, as: 'It'.

Right now, _it _was clinging to his lord, burying her little nose into the plush white fur of his mokomoko. She was giggling, cooing, _smiling _up at the daiyoukai without a hint of fear in her soft gaze. The dimples stood out on her round rosy cheeks. Her eyes, so very large, the deepest hue of chocolate brown, glittered with an undisguisable, unconditionally blaringly obvious love.

Sesshomaru laid leaning against a tree, staring into the flames of their campfire (that Jaken had slaved over to build), seeming to be completely oblivious to the squirming, wiggly little figure on his mokomoko. The imp had spent many of his days mulling over the facial expression of the demon lord he served so vigorously. This was not particularly difficult, as Sesshomaru normally pick one emotion and that would typically last him the duration of a week.

But this girl…

Her laughter was the softest chiming of bells. The touch of those small, slender fingers that traced the markings of his demon nobility was exquisitely gentle. Everything about her screamed feminine weakness – _she was so small _– with the plain need of a protector.

He had to admit, she had good taste.

Sesshomaru-sama would've snapped Jaken's fingers off if he so much as lifted a hand to touch is face.

As far as humans were concerned, until a couple days ago, Jaken had been almost completely certain of Sesshomaru's obvious distaste for them. On occasion, the daiyoukai thought them rather entertaining, the way they floundered, waddled around like herds of clumsy cattle. He was known too for pitying them, as such a weak, limited race, humans were practically deserving of it. Practically.

But never, _never_ would Jaken have imagined that he would live to see the day when his Sesshomaru-sama… cuddled with a girl.

Hell would freeze over first.

Okay, rather not cuddling, but he was allowing the eight-year old to mold herself into the warm curve of his body, shielding her from the harsh sting of this cold autumn night, while he appeared utterly undaunted about the whole ordeal, instead choosing to pretend she wasn't even there. Her breathing had slowed, gradually allowing herself to drift into a deep slumber.

Jaken shivered. He drew his robes around him tightly to shield himself from the biting cold of the wind. He was very tempted at this moment to join the girl in the warm embrace of Sesshomaru's mokomoko, so, with casual shrewdness, he edged closer to the pair.

A deep growl rippled through Sesshomaru's chest. A set of amber ice daggers pierced straight through into Jaken's very soul. The message was clear: Touch the fluff and lose your head. Jaken snatched his hand back quickly.

The girl, he saw, popped up from the puffy cloud of whiteness that enveloped her and looked around with blinky eyes. Despite himself, as much as he wanted to hate her, Jaken found it incredibly cute the way she yawned and stretched with the clumsy elegance of a newborn puppy. His jealousy did not falter much, but it was enough to warm his heart. She looked up at the world's most feared demon and smiled.

And what was the reaction of the world's most feared demon?

He PURRED.

Jaken sat alone, shivering in his own little portion of frozen Hell, and muttered absurdities under his breath.

**Word Count: 633**

~oOo~

**A/N: Leave a review if you'd like! Of course, since Rin is so young, these first couple chapters are going to be very innocent. Enjoy it while it lasts, readers, because once she turns, eh… let's say fourteen things will start changing. Thank you all for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2: Falling

**The Jaken Drabbles**

**Chapter 2: Falling**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**A/N: All I have to say is 'wow'. I really had no idea you guys would fall in love with this. When I opened my email and saw about fifty bazillion reviews/alerts/favorites my eyes literally bulged. Thank you all so very much, this is really flattering for a petty little writer like me. **

**I'm so glad these drabbles make you feel all fluffy inside. They were originally made specifically for me whenever I needed them. Awhile ago I was feeling depressed, but I wanted to laugh again, so I wrote these. If you smile at least once, then my job is accomplished. **

~oOo~

"Jaken."

The imp bolted upright, abruptly torn from his deep slumber by the sharp call of his name. The sun glared brilliantly in its high dominance of the sky, causing him to squint back and bury his face within the sleeve of his robes. He groaned.

A tall, dark shadow descended on him.

"Let's go, Jaken," Sesshomaru said.

He immediately climbed to his feet, using his staff for leverage.

"Hai *yawn* Sesshomaru-sama."

He stared at him for a long moment, then turned and walked away.

Jaken's eyes bulged.

Now that little girl was hanging off Sesshomaru's back! Whether the demon lord noticed this or not, she had wrapped her skinny legs around the curve of his hips and tight little fists reached up to clutch the white fabric of his silk kimono. She looked back at the bewildered imp and grinned broadly.

Jaken thought she resembled something of a monkey demon the way she was clinging to the dog demon as if he were her only means of life support. He hated to admit it, but her obsession with his lord was something that ran much deeper than a childish addiction. Something... he wasn't sure what, but it was there, he could smell it.

Evidently, Sesshomaru could as well.

Ever since the girl's resurrection, which the imp still could not figure the reason for, Sesshomaru seemed almost… doting. This was unnatural, and as the daimyo was not entirely certain how to go about it, basically he gave the girl free reign to do whatever she wanted (mind that she not bother him with any needless complications). After a century of service, Jaken had never known him to have a particular concern for anything, but something about this girl and the way she made his glare soften into… not exactly happiness, but an indication of fulfillment, could possibly prove to be for the better to his very long, very lonely life.

But, Jaken knew, she would be the death of him.

He now, quite preposterously, served as her nanny. And he wasn't a very good one (not yet anyways).

"Jaken," Sesshomaru had growled at him one evening, when he had returned to their camp after following a false trail left by that cursed hanyou, Naraku. So his foul mood was of something terrible.

"Milord?" He flinched back at the inuyoukai's stabbing glare.

"Tell this Sesshomaru," he snarled, "_Why _is Rin covered in _mud?_"

"Huh?" He looked back at the girl, who he'd only left alone for maybe five minutes while he foraged for some food, and sure enough there she stood caked with thick, wet brown putty from head to toe. She smiled at Sesshomaru, her teeth flashing a bright white in sharp contrast with her dirtied skin.

A sweat drop fell from Jaken's forehead, but Rin, gosh darn it, saved him from answering.

"Rin fell in the river, Milord!"

Silence.

"You _fell _in the river?"

"Hai!" she answered happily.

More silence.

"And where was Jaken? 

"Hm, Rin does not know. Sesshomaru-sama!" she giggled, wiggling her nose, "Rin looks like a piggy! Oink, oink!" She turned to the imp, "Play piggy with Rin, Master Jaken!"

"Don't you DARE touch me!" he warned, holding up his staff defensively.

_Splat._

Jaken lifted his hand to touch the top of his head tentatively, pulling back to look at the cold, icky brown gunk that came with it.

_Huh? _he thought.

_Splat. Splat. Splat._

"AHHHHH!"

The force on impact of the blows toppled him backwards, sending the poor little demon sprawling out on the forest floor.

Rin giggled, "Sesshomaru-sama, you make Jaken look like a piggy, too!"

The imp looked up from his place on the ground in time to see Sesshomaru with nonchalant grace wipe the mud stains from his claws.

"Come, Rin," he order, "You must bathe." Stepping over Jaken's body, he urged her back to the river. A loud series of "oink, oink, oink," echoed through the vicinity.

**Word Count: 654**

~oOo~

**A/N: Ha ha… I have to admit it myself; this one was pretty fun to imagine. Review if you would like!**

**It's agitating the way fanfiction is messing with the review reply links, so I decided it's so much easier if I just acknowledge you all here (I don't know, maybe you guys like it better this way, rather than my usual private messaging):**

**DivineRose91: **My dear friend, thanks for being the first to review!I can always count on you to leave some heart-warming feedback. Glad you think Rin is cute! Yeah, I chose the age fourteen for her to come to terms with her feelings for Sesshomaru, but that doesn't necessarily mean _HE _will. *sigh* Stubborn dog. Oh, and worry not of the story I dedicated to you, I'm still hard at work on it now as we speak. The emotions have to be PERFECT and I'm not satisfied with how the ending is (needless to say, there is going to be a part three). Perhaps in another couple days it'll be posted.

**icegirljenni: **You're always such a nice reviewer (not that I'm complaining. I love it!). I really strive to meet the satisfaction of people like you. Glad you got a laugh out of the title. **Jaken Drabbles**, yeah that is kinda goofy isn't it? Yes, of course Jaken will come to love Rin. Who DOESN'T love Rin? Not even Sesshomaru can resist her! For now, though, I'm having fun torturing him. I love Jaken, even if he was a little annoying in the anime; he cared for her, so that makes him cool in my book.

**Lynn: **lol. Thanks. I think Sessho is cool too!

**Caraline Fisher: **You review my stories almost regularly as well. Thank you so much for your support! People like you are what a live for. Yes, fluffiness for a couple chapters, but some tasty smut awaits you!

**Peya Luna: **I have also contemplated whether or not Jaken is gay. Hm… well, in this story he will approve of Sessho and Rin's relationship, though he does get VERY jealous at times. Let's just say he's confused. XD

**RinSess13: **lol. Yes, Jaken's eyes will get VERY big when he sees Rin and Sessho together. Surprises await!

**getagrip91: **Glad you think it's cute. Thanks!

**Selva Shiina: **Lol. Thanks so much! You're right; anything with Rin in it is adorable!

**HAHA pwity Rin: **Oh… I'm sorry I turned your brain to mush. Hope you could still use it for this chapter!

**warriormaiden60: **Thanks! I'm glad you think it's cute!


	4. Chapter 3: Embrace

**The Jaken Drabbles**

**Chapter 3: Embrace**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

~oOo~

"Master Jaken, Rin is hungry."

He looked up at her and gave an agitated sigh. Sesshomaru was sitting high above them in the canopy of the tallest oak trees, gazing thoughtfully up at the moon. Jaken and Rin were huddled around a small fire, trying to keep warm on this cold night. The only sound that had broken the silence between them was the rumbling of her stomach.

"Shh!" she placed a finger over her lips, "Rin's tummy is trying to talk."

Jaken merely ignored her, proceeding to dig through his robes, finding what he sought, popped a berry into his mouth. They were of a very smooth, round texture, and the small juices were of a bittersweet taste, causing him to cringe, but still settled his hunger.

Rin's tummy grumbled.

"Master Jaken," she puckered out her lower lip, "May Rin have a berry?"

He paused, staring at the little morsel of food in his hand, his own stomach crying harsh protests to such an idea. He REALLY didn't feel like sharing.

"Pleeeeeeaaaaaase, Master Jaken? Pretty please with Sesshomaru-sama's fluffy on top?"

"Do _not _speak of my lord in that childish critique, Human!" he snapped, "You are a dishonor!"

"No," she corrected, "I'm hungry."

"Well," he said haughtily, "I'm not going to give you any! This is _mine _and - !"

An ear-splitting, earth-shattering roar of fury from the demon lord above escalated down from the canopy. Suddenly the night felt ten degrees colder.

"Here!" Jaken shakily shoved the remainder of berries into Rin's little hands, "Take them. Take them all!"

"KAWAII!" Rin cooed at him, indulging herself.

Jaken glanced nervously up at his lord; a thin sheen of perspiration lined his brow. Of course, he should've considered that Sesshomaru would be listening. The inuyoukai always kept within a reasonable distance, should he need to come to Rin's aid. Dejectedly, he watched the girl eat his berries

When she finished, Rin smiled sweetly at him.

"Thank you, Master Jaken. Rin loves you."

"Huh?" The remark was completely uncalled for. She loved him? An icky, scrawny little runt of a human _loved _him? Jaken didn't know whether he should feel flattered or repulsed.

He was leaning toward the later, but, unsure how to respond, he just glared at her.

Then she moved swiftly, showing more endurance than he had ever thought she was capable of.

"AGH! GET OFF ME!" Jaken screeched, wriggling in the girl's arms, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

She giggled, "Rin gives Master Jaken a hug. Master Jaken is so SWEET!"

"GET OFF ME YOU LITTLE WENCH!"

Her eyes sparkled brightly.

"Give Rin a hug, too!"

"**NEVER!** YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

Sesshomaru's roar, which came from deep within his diaphragm, once again pierced painful through Jaken's skull.

Defeated, the imp wrapped one arm around her, muttering quietly under his breath the need to bathe afterwards.

**Word Count: 476**

**~oOo~**

**A/N: Thanks for all of your encouraging reviews. I love hearing from my readers! For any of you who have a story you'd like me to read, I'll happily return the favor and review it for you, just shoot me a pm with the title and I'll search for it.**

**For those of you waiting for part 2 of my story **_**The**__**True Master**_**, it is currently being revised by me because I am **_**still **_**not satisfied with it, but these drabbles are keeping me in my "writing zone" so it shouldn't take long to make improvements.**

**Now, since the stupid review reply links are still not working, here are your acknowledgments!**

**SchnarfBlack: **Thank you! I do as well like RinSess better than InuKag, though occasionally someone will come up with a good one.

**Captain Raye: **Thank you! It's an honor, really, to be able to make you laugh. Usually I'm not a very funny person, or rather, I CAN be funny, but most of the time it comes to me too late and I miss my moment in the spotlight. *sigh* Anyway, glad I could make you feel good!

**DivineRose91: **I liked putting Rin on Sessho's back. I don't know it just seemed like something she would do. Yes, three parts to your story! Writing short stories like these are actually difficult for me, _The True Master _is probably close to 10,000 words with the first two parts put together. I don't think you'll complain though, because I know I love long stories! Oh, and I never really thought Jaken was gay, it was just this one episode in the anime that was kinda if-y, but I never really thought about it much afterwards. And if he IS, well… he's not in this story. Anyways, thanks for reviewing!

**HAHA pwity Rin: **Wow, I'm glad you could relate to Rin in this chapter. Lol I bet it was funny when your brother was in trouble. Thanks for reviewing!

**Peya Luna: **Very true. It must be some sort of strong devotion to Sesshomaru that makes Jaken want to follow him. Sessho is like a superhero to him. Thanks for the review!

**Caraline Fisher: **Thank you! If you need any help with your story, ideas or such, I'd be more than happy to lend a hand.

**icegirljenni: **LOL. I KNOW! I can TOTALLY picture Rin pretending to be a pig. She's so cute. You showed it to your fiancé? LOL Glad he liked it! He's right, protest Jaken! Yeah, there's suppose to be a tiny bit of pity felt for him, but yeah, you can ignore that, just point and laugh at him all you want! Lol. The review reply links haven't been working for a couple days now, oh well, I've learned to put up with fanfiction's updates and errors. So for now, I'll just reply in the following chapter. Thanks for keeping this story alive!

**warriormaiden60: **Thanks for the review! I agree; Jaken should just be thankful he wasn't hit with a rock. Though a lot of the time Sessho usually gives him a warning before kicking/hitting/stepping on him. XD. He doesn't listen very well.

**DuskTillDawn95: **Thanks for reviewing. Aw, I'm flattered you like my writing skills. Here's a cookie.

**smalltea: **Glad I could make you laugh! The pleasure is all mine!

**A/N: Man, the replies took up more space than the story. *sigh* Let's hope they fix the link soon. **


	5. Chapter 4: Lost

**The Jaken Drabbles**

**Chapter 4: Lost**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the encouraging reviews! By the urging of some, I have updated once again, but please keep in mind that I am typically not very fast, and I'm currently waiting for my beta, the totally awesome Jieun-Yesul, to give me an edited version of another story of mine so I can update that. Unless genius strikes me, which occasionally it does, you guys might have to wait on the next chapter of this story. Sorry if I spoiled you with the fast updates!**

~oOo~

"Go to sleep Rin," Jaken snapped (Wait! When had he started using her actual name? Nah probably means nothing).

The girl now stood before him with big brown blinky eyes. Her bottom lip puckered out just the slightest, and the little ponytail she usually wore hung limply on her head. The softest of whimpers escaped her lips.

"Rin, what's wrong with you _now?_" he sighed.

"Master Jaken," she said quietly, "When will Sesshomaru-sama come back?"

"Whenever he feels to, Girl. Now go away."

She didn't move, "But… he's been gone for so long now. Do – do you think he _wants _to come back?"

The sincere concern in her eyes disheveled him. He had the sudden urge to make her smile, because no child her age should ever appear so distressed.

He mentally slapped his forehead. What's a matter with you, Jaken? This is what you get for spending months on end baby sitting a human child! Send her back to bed!

"Of course he'll return! He wouldn't just abandon me with some little runt in the middle of a forest!" The thought was truly ridiculous! "I've served him much too long for him to just – just leave me!"

Slowly, she nodded, "You are very wise, Master Jaken. Thank you, Rin feels better now!" She skipped off to join their two-headed dragon, Ah-Un, who slept curled beneath a large oak tree. He snorted in his sleep, making her giggle, "Sesshomaru-sama, what would Rin be without you?" she mumbled, resting her head on the dragon's thigh, "Rin will wait for you… forever." In almost an instant she was asleep.

_Such a strange creature_ Jaken thought, though oddly her words refused to leave him. _She's right_ he realized. _Sesshomaru-sama, what _would _we be without you?_

Lost, the answer was lost.

The imp had become so reliant on his master, and gradually, over the course of these past several months, this girl had become an important figure in both of their lives. Sesshomaru was their guardian, their protector, their leader. Without the heart, the center of their little family, nothing seemed right. Though the dog demon might never voice it, he cared for his little companions, and suddenly, Jaken knew, without a doubt, that Sesshomaru would risk everything to rescue the either of them.

He looked over to where the girl slept. She snored softly.

Rin…

No matter the feverish devotion he held for Sesshomaru-sama, no matter the inclination and desire he felt to take a stand beside the powerful daiyoukai, stare danger dead in eye, he knew it would amount to little. He wasn't a warrior like Sesshomaru, so he couldn't fight alongside him, and certainly the dog demon would never need the protection provided from this little green youkai.

But Rin did.

There was no denying it, Sesshomaru cared something for her. He still didn't know what, but suddenly it didn't matter to him anymore. Some strange motivation to keep her near was burning brightly in both demons. She was the most precious thing in their world.

If anything held value within his master's eyes, then Jaken would rather forfeit his life then allow it to be stolen away.

The little scrap excuse of an ego grew within his chest. Gathering the Staff of Two Heads, he quickly made his way over to where Rin was. One of Ah-Un's heads woke briefly, and then drifted back into slumber.

Jaken roughly wiped the drowsiness from himself and plopped down beside her. His large yellow eyes scrutinized their surroundings with eagerness.

_I'll protect you, Rin. For Sesshomaru-sama, I'll protect you._

**Word Count: 596**

~oOo~

**A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I apologize that I haven't had the time to reply to them yet, but if you leave another one, I'll give you each a cookie! Till then, cheers!**


	6. Chapter 5: Leave Me

**The Jaken Drabbles**

**Chapter 5: Leave Me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**A/N: Okay… I lied. Can you really blame me? I've fallen in love with my own story! You're reviews are just so wonderful, they inspire me. As a reward, I give you not one, but TWO chapters. Enjoy!**

~oOo~

Sesshomaru sighed.

As of late, Jaken noticed, the inuyoukai seemed particularly preoccupied. He hadn't seen his lord appeared this conflicted since the loss of his arm. Ever since Kagura's death, he'd been leaving Jaken and Rin behind often. Recent happenings had to be dangerous, but, on the bright side, Sesshomaru-sama had told them that the end of Naraku was near (Yet, he always swore this nearly everyday). Now, with Tenseiga's newfound ability, the Meidou Zangetsuha, he was more confident then ever.

But now it was only strengthening the fang.

Sesshomaru lost himself in his musings, completely oblivious to Rin as she curled herself up against him. His white kimono served as a very good pillow. She loved Ah-Un, but he wasn't exactly the most comfortable sleeping partner. She wiggled herself under Sesshomaru's arm.

When he withdrew from her suddenly, Rin lifted her head to show him the hurt that rimmed around her large brown eyes with pink.

His amber ones lingered on her a moment, and then turned to glare through the darkness before him.

"Leave me be, Rin. This Sesshomaru has much to contemplate. If a sleeping partner is what you wish, Jaken must suffice."

Rin knew better than to object. Reluctantly, she tore herself away from him. It seemed the inuyoukai was constantly vanishing, without even saying goodbye. Now that he had returned, he requested she leave him alone.

Jaken pitied her, though still thought she received reasonably better treatment from their master than he did. So he decided to comfort her as they exited the clearing to give the inuyoukai his space.

"Sesshomaru-sama has not the time to play games, Rin. He has much to be concerned of, and he simply cannot sacrifice time catering to your every whim. You must honor his will."

Rin nodded, though this did little to ease the stinging feel of betrayal in her heart.

"Maybe…"

Jaken looked up at her.

She bit her bottom lip, "Maybe Sesshomaru-sama… doesn't love Rin anymore?"

Then she burst into tears.

Jaken just stood there, bewildered. There was that word again. Who said anything about love? He was quite certain Sesshomaru's need to be alone had nothing to do with his feelings for his ward.

He was about to tell her so when abruptly she turned on her heel and ran wildly through the thick brush. Her sobs echoed.

Back at camp, Sesshomaru could hear her loud sorrowful cries of distress. He slowly closed his amber eyes and tried with all his might to block them out. Rin was a big girl now; she'd have to start acting it.

The imp youkai had not as much will-power, so he chased after her.

"Come back, Rin! Don't just take off - ! OMPH!"

He collided into the back of her.

"Why, hello there, Little Girl," said an unfamiliar, very cheery voice.

Jaken looked around Rin to see the stranger, a very young human male with long wavy black hair and elaborate robes.

"Aw! How cute! You have a pet toad!"

"I'm an imp!" he snapped viciously, "And I'm not her pet!"

The man clucked his tongue.

"So feisty for a toad," his gaze drifted back to Rin, "But you look like a sweet doll! What's your name? Mine is Sai."

"Rin," she answered shyly, still sniffling.

Sai frowned with concern.

"Why have you been crying, Rin?"

Before Jaken could forbid her to speak, she poured her heart out.

"Rin loves her puppy but he doesn't wish to be with her anymore! Rin suspects it is because she is human! To be with him is all Rin wants! Rin wants her puppy to love her!"

Sai's heart broke at this sad tale.

"Dear Rin," he reached out to pat her head, "Today is your lucky day, for I am Sai the Sorcerer, and I love romance stories with happy endings! I will grant your wish."

The eight year old's eyes grew wide.

"Now wait just a minute - !" Jaken began.

But he was too late. Sai slapped a sutra scroll on Rin's forehead and she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"HELL!" Jaken screeched, "RIN!"

Sai smiled happily, "Wow! I can't believe I did it!"

Rin was gone. In her place, a fluffy chocolate brown puppy was chasing her tail.

**Word Count: 712**

~oOo~

**A/N: You know, if Sesshomaru wasn't obsessed with his stupid swords, he probably would've realized he was in love with Rin a lot sooner. *sigh* Men. Next chapter is up!**


	7. Chapter 6: Sai

**The Jaken Drabbles**

**Chapter 6: Sai**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

~oOo~

"Little Toad, chill."

"SHUT UP!" Jaken screeched, still staring open mouthed at Rin the Puppy. She seemed very happy chasing her tail.

Sai watched her too.

"Aw! She's so cute! I hope her puppy lover likes her as much as I do!"

With an evil gleam in his eyes, Jaken pointed his staff at the sorcerer.

"Turn her back. NOW."

"No," Sai said flatly, "It was her wish, Toad."

"My name is Jaken!"

"Whatever. This is what she wanted. If I have the ability to give a sweet little girl her wish, why shouldn't I?"

Jaken grinded his teeth, "You are an IDIOT! This is NOT what she wanted!"

Sai frowned.

"You know, I _did _think it was kinda weird, her wanting to be a puppy and all. Seriously, who falls in love with a dumb dog? Well, actually I had an uncle on my mother's side that had an affair with a puffer fish…"

The sorcerer's yakking was beginning to unnerve him.

"You need to change her back!"

"… Love will prevail, I am sure of it! Why, if my uncle had had a talented spell caster like me around to help him maybe he wouldn't have died trying to mate that damn Isa. You know, 'cause puffer fish have poisonous spikes on their –"

Horrified, Jaken clasped his hands over Rin's floppy ears.

"SHE'S ONLY EIGHT, YOU SICKO! MY SESSHOMARU-SAMA IS **NOT** GOING TO MATE HER!"

Sai gasped at the daiyoukai's name.

"Did – did you just say… Se – Sesshomaru-_sama?_"

"Hai!" he said hotly, "And you, foolish ningen, have turned his ward into a mangy mutt!" Jaken tried to hold Rin in his arms, but she wouldn't stop squirming.

"Well, well, well, Toad," Sai said.

"JAKEN!"

"Whatever. How was I supposed to know she belonged to Sesshomaru? No how! She told me she was in love with a puppy, not a freakin' demon lord!"

Jaken pinched the bridge of his nose, "Just turn her back! And we'll pretend this all never happened!"

"Ha, good one, Toad! If only I could. You see, I'm still kinda new to this entire spell casting stuff…" he started to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going, Ningen?"

"Away," he answered simply, "You think this sorcerer is gonna stick around for Sesshomaru to come kill him? HA!"

"Correct," Jaken hissed, "Because _**I **_will kill you!"

Sai shook his head and grinned sadly. Then he pointed behind the imp and gasped.

"HOLY CRAP! It's Sesshomaru!"

"MILORD!" Jaken spun around to bow to him.

No one was there.

"Curse you and your trickery!" he turned back to see Sai vanish in a wisp of smoke. Now he would have to face his lord on his own.

He turned to pick up Rin.

But she was gone.

"HELL!"

~oOo~

Back at the camp, Sesshomaru was pacing in the clearing like a caged animal. He was debating whether he should just go and comfort Rin. He hadn't meant to be so harsh. She was, after all, his delicate little flower, who must be tended and nourished to grow to her full potential…

_Potential? _He thought, and then quickly tossed the thought away.

"Woof!"

Sesshomaru glanced down at a chocolate brown puppy.

"Shoo," he said to her, returning to his pacing.

"Woof! Woof!" He saw her tail wag so hard at the sound of his voice her entire bottom half shook with it.

As an inuyoukai, he could also understand the language of an ordinary dog. The 'woof, woof, woof!' of this pup translated literally to 'love, love, love!'

Sesshomaru paused again and frowned at her. Curious, he bent to pick her up in his arms. He gave the pup a sniff.

His eyes widened.

"Holy Mother of Kami!"

**Word Count: 622**

~oOo~

**A/N: Aw… Rin is SO cute as a puppy! Thanks for reading and please review!**


	8. Chapter 7: Epic Failure

**The Jaken Drabbles**

**Chapter 7: Epic Failure**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**A/N: This wasn't my idea, icegirljenni pressured me into doing it! SHE'S the one who wanted three chapters update at once! Ha, but I agreed to it. Why not? I'm in a good mood. But after this I'm going back to one a day, maybe one every other day. Enjoy!**

~oOo~

Sesshomaru was still staring wide eyed at the pup that, taking advantage of his stillness, began licking him. Sesshomaru sniffed her again. She trembled with excitement. He licked her (observationally, of course) and the pup nearly fainted from the feel of his smooth, cool tongue on her face.

Something was _definitely _not right. He growled lowly.

"This Sesshomaru commands you explain yourself, Koinu."

She yipped and nibbled gently at the hand that held her. He stared.

"Why do you seem so familiar to this Sesshomaru…?" He'd never known his nose to lie to him, but this was just absurd!

"RIN!"

The imp came bursting back through the forest brush, stomping and rumbling around like an imbecile and making so much if a racket that he didn't notice his master until his head forcefully collided with the heel of Sesshomaru's boot.

"Huh?" he looked up at the inuyoukai in surprise, "AHHH! LORD SESSHOMARU!" Rin turned her head and yipped happily from his arms. Jaken gasped, "Rin! You're okay! Oh, thank Kami-sama!"

"You know of this koinu, Jaken?" Sesshomaru inquired, holding her out at arms' length.

"…"

"_Well?_"

"H-Hai, Milord," the poor little youkai was trembling in his robes.

"_And_?"

"… That pup is Rin," he closed his eyes and waited for another blow to his head.

When it didn't come right away, he dared sneak a peak up at his lord's face.

Sesshomaru was staring at him as if he'd grown an extra head.

"Rin is a ningen," he said flatly, "Not a pup."

"She is one _now, _Milord."

"Jaken, if this is some feeble attempt at a form of humor, than you have failed epically. Now, where is my ward?"

He sighed, knowing if he kept insisting Sesshomaru was wrong he'd be beaten of a hundred years of his life, "That _is _Rin. She…" he watched him sniff her again, "It was an accident, Milord, honest! She was crying and a sorcerer came out of nowhere - !"

"Sorcerer?" Sesshomaru was suddenly alarmed, "What would a sorcerer want with my R… our Rin?"

Jaken's expression suddenly became very agitated, "He claimed his name to be Sai. He was an immensely stupid ningen, Milord. When he heard Rin crying, he asked her what the matter was and…" He stopped himself.

"And what, Jaken?"

The imp had been about to go into detail on Sai's misinterpretation of Rin's love for the daiyoukai, but then decided against it. That would be one less uncomfortable conversation with Sesshomaru he'd rather not have.

So he lied.

"He was PURE EVIL, Milord! He saw Rin, a sweet innocent onna, and just for the fun of it turned her into a yipping mongrel!"

Rin, who had grown impatient from the lack of Sesshomaru's attention, wiggled in his grasp, trying to reach his face with her tongue.

His amber gaze turned back to her.

"Rin…"

This time, when she barked, it said "Sesshomaru-sama!"

**Word Count: 485**

~oOo~

**A/N: I think Sesshomaru took it well. At least he didn't beat Jaken, because it really wasn't his fault. Now that Rin's a puppy, she can relate to Sesshomaru on different levels, and he HAS to pay attention to her. I see some extremely cute fluffiness in the near future. **


	9. Chapter 8: Sensations

**The Jaken Drabbles**

**Chapter 8: Sensations**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

~oOo~

Rin, Jaken thought, was perhaps ten times more annoying as a pup than she had ever been as a girl.

Sesshomaru finally believed him, and tucking the wiggly little dog under his arm, left to sniff out the sorcerer. However, not even a trace of Sai's scent had been left behind, so, before the cracking of dawn, the two dogs returned unsuccessful.

"This Sesshomaru must find another spell caster to reverse the mistakes of the ningen," he growled, taking to his usual spot by the fire. Rin nipped at his ankles. He glared.

"Woof!" she said which translated to: "Oh, Sesshomaru-sama, Rin wants to play with mokomoko! It's so white and fluffy!" Without waiting for his response, she took a large portion of the fur in her mouth and began shaking her head back and forth viciously.

"Stop it, Rin," he said sharply.

"You hear him, stop!" Jaken used his staff to prod at the pup.

Rin released mokomoko and grabbed the end of the staff with her mouth.

"Huh? Let go, you little mangy mutt!"

"Woof!" Play with Rin, Master Jaken!

"Give – it – back!" A fierce session of tug-of-war broke out between the two of them. Rin, with her super-hyper puppy strength, could easily outlast the imp youkai.

"RIN!"

"Release it, Koinu," Sesshomaru ordered.

She obeyed instantly, letting go so suddenly that Jaken was sent sprawling backward on the ground.

"Oomph!"

Running back to Sesshomaru, Rin jumped in his lap and curled into a tight ball. She yawned, giving her master a look at two large blinky brown eyes.

The strangest sensation ran through the daiyoukai. It was so light and… happy? That was completely absurd, as he should be concerned over her new well-being as a canine.

But, even he had to admit, she looked very cute.

Sesshomaru absent-mindedly scratched behind her ears. Rin whined in ecstasy and started kicking one leg.

Until the time came to change her back, he could definitely get use to this.

**Word Count: 329**

~oOo~

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Next chapter is up! *glares at Jenni***


	10. Chapter 9: Koinu Ai

**The Jaken Drabbles**

**Chapter 9: Koinu Ai (Puppy Love)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

~oOo~

"RIN!" Jaken fumed. He seemed to be screaming a lot lately.

The chocolate puppy quickly hid under Sesshomaru's mokomoko and whimpered.

Jaken suddenly appeared then.

"_YOU!_" he grabbed Rin by the scruff of her neck and lifted her up to eye level.

Sesshomaru growled possessively, "You will explain your reasons for handling my ward so rashly, Jaken, or I will kill you."

The imp lifted his foot to show him the smeared brown stains.

"I _told _her to do her business _off _the trail. But does she listen? _No_…" Rin shrank back and hunched her shoulders. Her tail slipped between her legs. She was a pitiful sight.

Sesshomaru, on the other hand, looked vaguely amused. He effortlessly pried Rin from Jaken's grasp and, rising, he began walking away. Jaken muttered a stream of oaths under his breath, causing the daiyoukai to smirk to himself. The pup in his arms pawed at his broad chest. He looked down at her.

"Woof!" Are we going to play, Sesshomaru-sama?

He was still grinning when he shook his head. She whined sadly. Then he noticed how tiny her paws were, so tiny that they didn't even fill the palm of one of his fingers. And that little nose, it had just a slight tinge of pink on the tip. Her eyes were filled to the brim with human intellect. It seemed Sai had made a mistake; if he had succeeded in turning her into a dog she would've lost all her human memories.

That thought frightened him.

So, was the Almighty Lord Sesshomaru concerned that he would be forgotten by this girl/pup?

Maybe.

He pushed the thought away. It was a ridiculous notion anyway, she was here with him now and that was all that mattered.

The puppy looked up at him and cried. She missed her ningen form, he knew. They would have to find a way to turn her back quickly. Though he kept it to himself, he missed her too. Rin the Puppy was certainly entertaining to have around, especially when Jaken was thrown into this equation, but Sesshomaru loved her as –

He stopped that thought cold.

She looked better as a human; that was all.

_Sesshomaru_, he scoffed at himself, _you almost gave in to weak human emotions._

Of course, it didn't help that Rin struggled to reach his face with her tongue.

"Woof! Woof! Woof!"

His insides did a cartwheel. Had she no idea what she was saying? It had to be the after effects of being transformed. Her common sense must have fled her; otherwise Rin wouldn't be saying such ridiculous things.

She was only eight, by Kami, how could she be in love with him?

A childhood crush, he was sure of it. He was the only male in her life (Jaken doesn't count), of course she would have the usual little girl fantasies about him. Runaway together and make her a princess? So foolish. Holding hands? That would come to pass. Kissing? A childish urge, she'd grow out of it.

None of this is real, that had to be it. Her mind wasn't in its right place. The lingering trace of magic was messing with her thoughts.

Sesshomaru merely nodded as she poured her heart out to him. _Silly girl_, he thought, _your innocence is very heart-warming._

**Word Count: 551**

~oOo~


	11. Chapter 10: Favor

**The Jaken Drabbles**

**Chapter 10: Favor**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**A/N: Thank you all for your encouragement! I never thought my lame little drabbles would capture your interest. I promise I will reward you all later on with some very romantic Sess/Rin moments. Hm… let's see that if I can make it to 100 reviews what kind of stuff I can come up with? (Just a little motivator, you are not obligated to review, of course) **

**Please do not forget to read the previous chapter. I posted it in response to icegirljenni's demand for three updates in one night, and sadly fanfiction was experiencing technical difficulties (again), which prevented many from viewing the text. **

**One more thing, before I end this outrageously long Author's Note, check out elusivequeenbee's story **_**A Greater Power**_**, which I will assist her with as a beta reader (Honestly, I think she is SO much better then me, I wanna write like her when I grow up… *gazes off into the distance*).**

**NOW…**

**~oOo~**

"Er… Sesshomaru-sama? Are you certain this is a good idea?"

The inuyoukai's only response was to glare at his servant, who immediately smoldered under such a heated gaze.

"Of course, Milord! How disrespectful of me to question your wisdom! I was apprehensive is all…"

Rin bobbed happily riding on the back of Ah-Un, her tongue lolling out of her mouth with little pants. She gave her master a doggy grin.

"… it's just we've never heard of this hermit before. He could be dangerous! The village folks said he lives among the Fair Folk, Milord; surely you are aware how _evil _nymphs are. Ever since they clashed with the Inu clan, your relations with them have been quite strained. I shudder to think what they'll request from the highness of you…"

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said sharply.

"Yes?" he asked eagerly.

"Shut up."

"Of course, Milord, shutting up."

Sesshomaru sighed. There was no other alternative that he could see. Finding the foolish ningen sorcerer was going to be impossible. He was quite certain Sai had left the island, and Sesshomaru had not the patience to track him down. Rin had been a puppy for nearly two weeks now. She adjusted well, but this couldn't carry on much longer. Naraku was still at large, so he _must _focus on strengthening the Tenseiga, he _must _widen the Meidou. There couldn't be anymore time to play around. As soon as Rin was turned back, he'd visit his mother. Maybe Inukimi would possess the knowledge to unlock the ultimate power of his fang.

That was all he thought about now, widening the Meidou. It was his new motivation; his recent wanting that Sesshomaru was certain could be used to banish not just Naraku, but all of his enemies, to Hell. It must be mastered. He enjoyed a challenge.

But as of right now the only challenge that had presented itself in the path of this inuyoukai was Jaken's constant rambling. Honestly, could the imp not just relish the silence of an early morning without piercing it with the high sheerness of his voice like the stabbing of a blade? Was he really to endure perhaps a hundred more years of this?

Rin, however, was quiet by nature, which automatically put her in his favor easily over the likeliness of Jaken.

He paused.

Again, with eagerness, "Milord?"

"We have arrived."

Jaken glanced around their surroundings with excitement, but saw nothing except the usual empty forests and the broad mountain landscape that sprawled around them.

"Er…"

Suddenly Rin stood on one of Ah-Un's heads, the hair on the back of her neck bristled, and she was snarling viciously into the partings of the trees. Even Sesshomaru stopped to admire how she was trying to put up this intimidating, blood-thirsty, rabid canine façade. If she had been fully grown, _maybe_ she would have been a little convincing, instead of being just so darn cute.

Jaken glanced up at her.

"She smells the aura," Sesshomaru explained, impressed that even an ordinary dog could pick up on supernatural scents faster than the imp youkai. "Stand aside, and don't breathe a word." His amber gaze swept over the canopy, searching with his demonic senses until he pause with his head looking directly above them.

"This Sesshomaru has not the patience to wait for you to finish your analysis, Inja. I can slaughter both you and your guards before you take your next breath. Show yourself, I ask a favor of you."

There was a moment of prolonged silence, the forest seeming to grow unnaturally still, when suddenly a human man jumped from the canopy, landing lightly on his feet before the daiyoukai.

"Youkai," he said, standing to his full height, which in no way could compare to Sesshomaru's, "What brings you so far from the Western Lands? You seek my help? Or the company of the Fair Folk?"

The daiyoukai scoffed, "They are of no concern of mine. I would not keep with such abominable acquaintances." (**A/N: Once upon a time there was a war between nymphs and demons. General Inutaisho ultimately crushed the nymph clan and forced them into the seclusion of the Japanese forests for eternity.**)

The hermit clucked his tongue, glancing at the two headed-dragon, the little green imp, and the snarling puppy with a look of interest.

"Then what brings you into your enemies' domain? I am the only outsider accepted here. If it is I you wish this favor from, speak it now, for my guards have their arrows train precisely on each of your hearts."

Jaken yelped, glancing around wildly, and lifted his staff in a defensive position. Sesshomaru, however, moved swiftly, leaving behind an after image of himself for the old hermit to gawk at. He returned to his same position exactly a second later, tossing aside the archer's bows and arrows he'd stolen.

"I want," he began, studying the seeping green poison from his claws with interest, "You to cast a spell for me. I presume _they _have taught you their tricks?"

The ningen nodded slowly, "Hai…"

"Then turn this pup into a woman."

Word Count: 840

~oOo~

**A/N: HA! A twist!**


	12. Chapter 11: His Woman

**The Jaken Drabbles**

**Chapter 11: His Woman**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**~oOo~**

_Huh?_ Jaken studied his lord's face with astonished curiosity. _Rin be a… woman?_ The daiyoukai had never mentioned this before now. Such a petite creature, her being so very slight and skinny, Jaken rarely took it into consideration that she would grow up one day. But _now? _Why would…?

Sesshomaru ignored the flabbergasted look of his servant and continued to stare intently at the hermit. Rin, however, was very excited.

It had taken much persuasion on her part.

The pup had spent long hours of each night with Sesshomaru, literally pleading with him to make her a youkai. Of course, he had refused, stating she was born a human; she'd die human as well. Rin was doubtful he took her proclamations of love seriously, and it showed very plainly in the softness of his gaze. That was what hurt the most.

But this pup wouldn't have it.

Rin refused to carry on with the search of a reversal spell.

"Don't be silly," the inuyoukai had scolded, "Do you intend on remaining a dog forever?"

"Woof!" Why don't you ever listen to Rin, Sesshomaru-sama? Rin will do whatever you ask of her! Just give it a chance!

He growled lowly, "You are much too young to engage yourself in a bonding commitment such as this, much less with the likes of this Sesshomaru. I will profess to the enjoyment of your company, perhaps more so than as is healthy, but… you are a _child_." He stressed the last word.

Her frustration at his lack of sensitivity pushed her to respond back with an angry bark of: Then make Rin a woman!

He stared at her, the edges of his eyes widening of the slightest amount. For some odd reason, he glanced over at where Jaken slumbered, as if the imp had been lying to him all these years and could suddenly understand inu.

"This Sesshomaru knows not why he is having this conversation with you," he whispered fast and viciously, "If you believe that enhancing your body will appeal to the interests of my male sexual inclinations and hormonal desires, then you are mistaken."

"Woof?" Sesshomaru-sama, what are sexual inclinations and hormonal desires?

*Sweat drop*

~oOo~

"It can be done," the hermit said, scrutinizing the pup, "She was human before, you say?"

"Hai," Jaken piped up, "She's roughly eight years of age."

The inja frowned, "Then she cannot possibly be made a woman. Her mind would never mature at the same rate as her body. Youkai, why would you suggest such a thing to her?" An accusation was hidden behind his words.

_She begged me._

"Do as you must," was the only reply.

**Word Count: 440**

**~oOo~**

**A/N: Okay, next chapter Rin will be human again, and still a little girl. FINALLY I can move on, this was becoming one big story instead of a series of drabbles. I think you'll like the next chapter I have in mind. It has more to do with Jaken.**

**Also, I have updated **_**Once, Twice Torn**_** after so long. Check it out if you like my work!**


	13. Chapter 12: To Be Human, To Be a Monster

**The Jaken Drabbles**

**Chapter 12: To Be a Human, To Be a Monster**

**A/N: You guys are just the greatest readers an author could ask for! Enjoy the chappie!**

**~oOo~**

When the hermit turned Rin back into a little girl, she was naked.

Jaken, such a mature individual, screamed and promptly ran to the nearest river to wash his eyes out with water. Sesshomaru only sighed, taking off his kimono to drape the white fabric over her slim frame. She smiled sadly, accepting it, and reclaimed her spot on the back of Ah-Un. Both knew they'd never mention this incident again.

The hermit, hesitantly, approached them.

"If you don't mind, Youkai…"

"Of course," Sesshomaru flipped a coin into his outstretched hand.

"Youkai…"

He raised one silver eyebrow, but tossed him the small leather bag he wore at his waist, "You're service is… appreciated."

The hermit quickly hid the bag in the folds of his kimono and bowed.

"Your payment will ensure your safe departure."

~oOo~

Needless to say, Jaken was embarrassed. To call it an overreaction was quite the understatement, however, one must remember, the sight of a nude eight year for this imp youkai was his first _ever _encounter in proximity to the realm of pornography.

~oOo~

Sesshomaru stalked upon a deer and her fawn.

The doe, plump and heavy with meat from months of feeding, would provide him with an excellent meal. He would give her baby to Rin as a pet (**aww!)**.

The two were completely oblivious to the inuyoukai, as they hungrily munched on crisp, fresh grass; green poison began seeping from his claws. He leaned forward, prepared to pounce…

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!"

"Hn," he growled, watching his prey make a break for the tree lines as Rin burst into the meadow, her kimono snagging on the brush and tearing. Damn, that had been his favorite one.

The look of horror on her face quickly pushed that thought from his mind. Her skinny little form crashed into his with enough force that he almost fell backward.

Sesshomaru looked down at the girl who was clutching his waist with the upmost amount of fear.

"What is wrong?" he asked quietly.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" she panted, "There is an ugly green fiend in the forest who wishes to eat Rin! It's a _monster!_"

He frowned, "What does this 'monster' look like?"

"Milord!" she breathed, "It's the ugliest thing Rin has ever seen! It's green, and it's slimy, and it's bald, and it's chunky, and it's scary…!"

"_Rin_," he sighed, agitated, "Has this Sesshomaru not already have this conversation with you? Stop making fun of Jaken."

"But it's _not _Master Jaken!" she said, exasperated, "It's a monster! He's going to eat me!"

Suddenly the imp appeared, hearing the sounds of his name.

"What is wrong, Rin? What is not 'Master Jaken'? I swear, Sesshomaru-sama, whatever she is saying, do not believe a word of it! I did nothing wrong!"

"Stop your rambling," he snapped, then redirected his attention back to Rin, "Continue."

"It was _this _tall!" She held out one hand to about her chest level, "And it was _this _wide," she stretched her arms about as far as she could, "And about _this _ugly," she scrunched up her face and stuck out her tongue.

"Hn," Sesshomaru mused, "I have never encountered such a beast that fits such a ghastly description."

"AHHH! THERE HE IS!" Rin pointed to the partings of the trees, "RUN, SESSHOMARU-SAMA!"

The two youkai turned to see the monster step into the meadow.

The Great Sesshomaru's jaw dropped as a tremor of fear raced down his spine, and widened amber eyes locked on the intruder, unable to break away; he was almost paralyzed to the spot where he stood. Then, remembering Bakusaiga, he withdrew it from its sheath and took up a defensive stance in front of Rin.

She had not been lying. It was ugly, and it was green, and it was slimy, and it was bald, and it was chunky, and it _is_ scary…

Jaken gasped, "_Mother?_"

Word Count: 639

~oOo~

**A/N: Mwhaha… I couldn't resist.**


	14. Chapter 13: Meaningful

**The Jaken Drabbles**

**Chapter 13: Meaningful**

**~oOo~**

Rin and Sesshomaru's eyes snapped over to the imp.

"_Mother?" _he repeated.

"Where's my son?" she asked Sesshomaru, "I was told he travels with an inuyoukai. Would that be you?"

Jaken ran forward, "Mommy! It's me!" He pulled her into a warm embrace, "I've missed you SO much! I had no idea you were looking for me!"

She stared at him.

"Who are you?"

His face fell, "Er… Mommy? I'm Jaken, remember?"

"I have no such son! Why, I can name all my children to you! Let's see… there was Akemi, Akeno, Akio, Benjiro, Bishamon, Botan…"

"Somebody should've slapped her for reproducing," Sesshomaru murmured to himself.

"Sesshomaru-sama," Rin asked, "What does 'reproducing' mean?"

"… Yori, Yoshiro, and Yuki," the female imp finished, "That's it. Are you any of them?"

"Mother…" Jaken sighed, "You don't remember? Um…" he glanced over at Sesshomaru, who thankfully was too busy with Rin to overhear him say, "I was the one who carried Mr. Fluffy Poodle around."

Her eyes lit up, "Oh yes! That little white stuffed dog with the blue crescent moon on his forehead! And red stripes on his cheeks! Aw, of course I remember you, Jiro!"

"Jaken."

"Whatever! So it was _you _who has been sending Mommy letters all these years?"

"Yes! Yes! _ME!_" he chanted happily.

"I see…" she turned to look at Sesshomaru, who was currently in the process of explaining to Rin that reproducing was something meaningful that took place between a boy and a girl who loved each other very much, and it would usually end with the result of offspring. He said all of this very generically.

"So…" Rin was still confused, "If a boy and a girl hold hands, do they make a baby? Holding hands is meaningful!"

"Yes," he lied, unwilling to go any further on this topic, "That is why you must never hold a boy's hand, Rin. Or I will kill him."

Jaken's mother looked Sesshomaru up and down (without his noticing it, of course) and she was impressed.

"Hm… that's quite the catch you go there, Joben."

"Jaken, and no Mommy, I'm not gay."

"Really? Couldn't figure that when you were small!" she cackled, "You never had a date! You just sat in your room with that stuffed dog, with your hands in your - !"

"Er – Mother, there is a child present!" he indicated Rin.

"Oh! I love children!" she approached the human, "Especially little girls!" She smiled a sight so hideous it made Rin cry. Sesshomaru pulled her away.

"Humph," said his mother, "Jomei, you really need to learn to manage your servants better."

Sesshomaru whirled around, "_Servants?_" he snarled.

Beads of sweat began racing off the imp's forehead.

Rin took this opportunity to grab the daiyoukai's hand, "Look, Master Jaken! Rin and Sesshomaru-sama are 'reproducing'!"

Word Count: 466

~oOo~

**A/N: I'm pretty sure everyone saw that last bit coming. About the stuffed dog, yes it looks like Sesshomaru. Whether it really was **_**meant **_**to be him, that's up to you, it doesn't really matter.**

**As a writer, you can imagine what a kick I get out of this stuff! Thanks for reading! All of your reviews are cherished and loved!**


	15. Chapter 14: Mercy

**The Jaken Drabbles**

**Chapter 14: Mercy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**A/N: Well, I hope you all enjoy my regular updates. Hee hee, I was just watching the anime, when Sesshomaru meets Koga for the first. I swear that was one of the best filler episodes ever. Sessho was so freakin' scary but uncharacteristically nice towards Rin all at the same time. **

**~oOo~**

The daiyoukai approached Jaken with a violent look of murder in his eyes. (**scary!**)

"Er – perhaps we should discuss this in private?" the imp suggested, "Rin, keep my mother company until we come back." Then he made a break for the tree lines. Sesshomaru stalked slowly after him.

Once they were hidden from view, Jaken threw himself to the ground.

"FORGIVE ME, SESSHOMARU-SAMA! I HAD NO IDEA SHE WOULD COME LOOKING FOR ME!"

"Stop groveling, you look absolutely pathetic," Sesshomaru snapped, "I do not wish to hear your petty excuses. Before you die by my blade, you _will _be silent for once in your miserable life." Jaken yelped when Bakusaiga was withdrawn.

"_Please _Sesshomaru-sama! Find mercy in your heart! I lied! _I LIED! _Can you really blame me? She is my mother! I just wanted to make her proud!"

"So you find _pride _in calling this Sesshomaru your servant?"

"No!" he wailed, "I - I - I - ! SHE DOESN'T EVEN REMEMBER MY NAME!"

His tears were beginning to soil one of the legs of Sesshomaru's hakama.

Reluctantly, he slid the sword back into its sheath, "Get off me," he growled.

Jaken obeyed instantly, "Will you help me, Milord? Help me impress my mother?"

"Why on earth would I do such a thing? She is quite possibly the ugliest creature to dare venture out in the land of the living."

"Well," Jaken shrugged, running a hand over his bald head, "Thankfully, I _did _inherit my father's good looks."

Sesshomaru stared blankly at him for a long moment.

"No."

"Please!" the imp begged, "Please? Just for _one day? _I promise she'll be gone tomorrow!"

"No."

"I've been your faithful vassal for a hundred years, Milord! Surely that grants me the right to make _one _request of you!"

The daiyoukai glared, "I spared your life because you have been faithful. You _dare _to claim this Sesshomaru owes you a debt?" He turned, silver hair billowing around him, and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Jaken called, "Come back! I'll – I'll… give you biscuits!" That last part slipped out in desperation.

Sesshomaru paused, "Biscuits?"

"Yes!" Thankful now that he _finally _had his attention, "I know my Sesshomaru-sama liked him some biscuits!"

The daiyoukai gave him a bewildered look, "Do you mean…?"

"Yes! The ones that are shaped like bones!"

"…That taste like chicken…?"

"And beef! And pork! I'll get them all for you!"

For the first time in a very long while, Sesshomaru appeared conflicted.

"Let me get this straight: If this Sesshomaru… tolerates your egg donor for one day, _one day only_, then my repayment will be bone-shaped canine treats that are composed of oat, rice, coconut oil, potassium chloride, folic acid, vitamin B12 supplement, rosemary extract, and artificial flavoring of the common human farm animal?"

"Um…?"

"Make it the gravy flavored kind and you have yourself a deal."

"THANK YOU, SESSHOMA - !"

One clawed hand closed around his throat, cutting off the air supply in his windpipe. The imp was brought leveled to a pair of amber irises.

"And _don't _screw up, else you shall die. I. Want. Gravy."

Word Count: 582

~oOo~

**A/N: I'm not even sure if dog biscuits were even introduced to Japan back then. I'm sure they probably had their own version of it though. I know my dogs love them! *Grins at the golden retriever in my lap* Do you like dog biscuits, Doodle? Yes you do! Yes you do!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 15: Resisting

**The Jaken Drabbles**

**Chapter 15: Resisting**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**A/N: I took some time off of this to work on my major story, **_**Once, Twice Torn **_**and I was so excited writing it that I couldn't stop! So here's a little update on the drabbles.**

**~oOo~**

Poor, poor Rin was left subjected to Jaken's mother. An awkward silence enveloped them.

"Do you like flowers?" Rin asked, and immediately regretted it. The female imp roughly grabbed her cheeks, pinching them in her green hands.

"Well, aren't you _so _precious? I could just eat you up!"

"Ses – sho – ma – ru – sa – ma!" Rin bleated helplessly like an injured lamb.

Thankfully, the imp released her.

"I would _love _if you picked me some flowers, Sweet Pea!"

"Okay," Rin turned away, murmuring "Stupidhead," under her breath.

Jaken and her lord returned briefly afterwards.

"Hello, Mommy!" he called.

His mother ignored the greeting, locking eyes with the daiyoukai.

"So… what's a big boy like you doing following my son around like a lost puppy?"

Sesshomaru gave her a blank look.

"What's a matter, can't talk? Are you _shy_?"

*Glare*

"Hey, you could do with a girlfriend. It'll help you with your people skills."

*Eye twitch*

"I swear, Jiro," she said, turning to her son, "Where do you find them? No personality whatsoever! What's a hunk of a dog demon any good if he doesn't speak? Damn if I were two thousand years younger I would _so _do him in a hot second!"

Sesshomaru could just find the willpower and resist the urge to empty his stomach. Were biscuits really worth this? He was having doubts.

Rin came skipping back with an armful of flowers.

"Look, Sesshomaru-sama! Rin made you a crown!" She held up the wreath to him. Sighing, he bent to let her place it on his head. The sight of the pink blossoms in his hair made her giggle.

"One for Master Jaken!" The wreath, much too large, slid all the way down to his green feet. He could've worn it like a toga.

"One for Ah, and one for Un, too!" The dragon graciously bent his heads.

Rin hesitated, "And one for Master Jaken's mommy."

"You're such a DOLL! Thank you! Psst! Come here, Little Ningen," she motioned for Rin to come closer (as if!), "You see that tall, good-looking inuyoukai? He could do with a nice, long screw. Why don't you help him out? Lord knows how badly he wants to get laid! Just look at him! It's written all over his face!"

Rin gave her a quizzical look, then walked over to where Sesshomaru sat leaning against a tree, studying his flowers.

"Sesshomaru-sama, do you want to get laid?"

*Awkward silence*

"No."

Making sure that Rin's back was turned, Sesshomaru beheaded all the flowers on his wreath and fashioned the stems into a makeshift noose, glaring pointedly at Jaken the entire time.

Word Count: 436

~oOo~

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Your reviews are appreciated so much!**


	17. Chapter 16: To Compare

**The Jaken Drabbles**

**Chapter 16: To Compare**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**A/N: Yes, I know it's been awhile, but I think you all will be please to know that Chapter 14 of OTT is almost finished. I just have to dedicate all my time to get it done promptly.**

**Well, this one's for a cool cat called stigmafan123, who threatened to murder me if I didn't update. Check out her **_**The Yokai Flowers**_** for even cuter little drabbles than mine! She wrote a very funny chapter in her fic for me, so it inspired me to give this one to her. Hope she enjoys it!**

**~oOo~**

"Thank Kami, she's gone," Rin murmured under her breath, waking up beside Sesshomaru the following morning. He couldn't agree with her more.

The sound of sniffling came from the other side of Ah-Un. The dog demon and little girl rose together and looked over their dragon to see Jaken with his nose buried in a handkerchief.

"Master Jaken?" Rin asked, "You're not crying?"

"Of course not!" he snapped, wiping the tears forcefully out of his eyes, "I only haven't seen her in a hundred years… stop looking at me!"

Sesshomaru growled, turning to survey their surroundings, "_Enough _of these delays. I must strengthen Tenseiga..."

~oOo~

The trio and their dragon were on their way.

This summer day was incredibly peaceful. The grass was still dewy after a night shower, so the brilliant shine of the sun glistened off the bountiful of wet flora like sparkling diamonds. Rin loved this, so excited to be travelling with her lord that she hopped off the back of Ah-Un to run alongside him. She grinned up at the demon.

"Rin loves you, Sesshomaru-sama."

He stumbled a little, the first time she'd ever seen him as anything less than graceful. He only nodded.

"Rin loves Master Jaken!"

"_Whatever_," the imp snapped. Ah-Un growled.

"Aw, don't feel left out, Ah-Un. Rin loves you, too!"

Sesshomaru halted abruptly, "_Inuyasha…_" he hissed.

"Huh?" she asked, "Should Rin love Inuyasha?"

"No," he replied curtly. Then, in a louder voice, "Show yourself, Half-Breed! So very lowly of you, resorting to playing games of Hide-and-Seek."

"What are you doing here, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha appeared, along with the rest of his gang trailing behind him. Rin waved at Kagome.

"Do you need to ask? I am hunting Naraku."

"No! _**I'm **_hunting Naraku! _**You **_need to mind your own business!"

"This is my business, you pathetic excuse of a brother. Anyone who touches Rin _will die_."

"So he messed with your ward? Big deal! HE HAD ME BOUND TO A DAMN TREE!"

"Hn, genius, actually. If that is the only solution to make you shut your mouth, I would've done it myself ages ago."

"You're just having a hissy fit cuz you're only a freakin' low life amputee!"

Sesshomaru clenched his jaw.

"Oh? Did I strike a nerve?" Inuyasha smirked.

"I am very close to ending your miserable life," he snapped, starting to turn away. He couldn't do anything with Rin watching.

"What's a matter? Too scared to fight me? Afraid your other arm is gonna pop off, too?"

"Ooh!" Sango whistled, "Low blow."

"Those two…" Kagome shook her head.

"If you ask me," Miroku said, "They just need to drop their pants, compare lengths, and get over this whole 'dominance' thing!"

"What's that mean?" Rin asked.

"Sock it to him, Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken cheered, "Give him the ole' one two…! Er, or just the one, as you _are_ missing an arm…"

"Do not provoke me, _Half-Breed…_ I do not need two arms to snap your neck like a chicken."

"Maybe not, but you do need two _thumbs _to please a woman! Just ask Kagome all the wonderful things I can do…"

"ARGH!" Sesshomaru launched himself at his brother.

"STOP!"

Rin threw herself between the raging dog demons.

"Move, Rin," Sesshomaru ordered, "I'm going to kill him, you probably shouldn't watch."

"Ooh, I'm so scared!" Inuyasha started to quake, "What are you gonna do, Ken? Pull off your leg and whack me with it?"

"Rin has had enough!" she whined. Then, remembering what Miroku said, repeated, "You two need to drop your pants, compare lengths, and get over this whole 'dominance' thing!"

**Word Count: 593**

~oOo~

**A/N: Sometimes I crack myself up! XD**


	18. Chapter 17: Virtuous

**The Jaken Drabbles**

**Chapter 17: Virtuous**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**A/N: I realized that in earlier chapters I accidentally wrote Bakusaiga instead of Tenseiga. My bad! I'll fix it later, as I've already deleted the documents off the doc manager. (^_^) This chapter goes to icegirljenni, who has been waiting for this scene forever! **

**~oOo~**

_She's gone_, Jaken thought. _I… can't believe it. Rin… our little girl…_

He started to bawl.

"Little Youkai?" Inukimi asked, "Why do you cry?"

"It is against Sesshomaru-sama's nature to shed tears, so I will in his stead."

_She looks… so cold. Her face, where is its shine? The light of her eyes, her smile? Death lies with her as a veil; I can no longer see her brilliance._

"Did you think you were a god, Sesshomaru?"

_Such a virtuous girl, a child with a heart of blissful innocence, enough to soften the hardness of my hand, lower my sword, and I how cherished her above all else._

"Tenseiga cannot possibly revive her, then."

_That much is clear. For if it would, I'd never let her leave again. Damn…_Damn_ to all the joy in this world! It means _nothing _without her here to love it with me… and me. Is it possible, that this Sesshomaru, my one happiness was also my one woman; and she was locked away within the body of this lifeless child? A fool I am, I realize this too late!_

_My beloved is no more!_

"Rin! Rin!" Jaken murmured through his sobs.

_Hai, Rin… Rin… Your name has still yet to die, within it still holds the last remnants of your spirit. But this Sesshomaru will not permit that! I'll repeat it as much as I please! Rin… Rin…_

"Don't think you will get another chance."

_And how different I would be, to be given JUST ONE MORE CHANCE. _

"Ooh!" Jaken exclaimed.

"Rin!" Kohaku ran to her side.

"Sesshomaru-sama…"

"You're alright now."

~oOo~

"Rin does not remember anything."

"As it should be. See it as if it never happened." _But the memory shall live on with me, until I seek the peaceful depths of my own grave. _

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Hn."

The lightest hue of pink lit her face. What a relief it was to see her cheeks burn with the flow of life!

"Is it… is this fate?"

"What do you mean?" He turned where he lay on his back, listening to the sounds of the night, another night spent with his ward. Close by, Jaken slept heavily.

Rin smiled into mokomoko.

"I don't know. Never mind," and soon she too began to slumber. Her soft snores equaled that of the imp's.

_Fate?_

Sesshomaru mentally frowned at the word. He did not believe in fate. Ever.

It was such a ridiculous word. She always said the most silliest things.

But he could recall, not long ago, he did not believe in love either. Sesshomaru admitted, only to himself, that this little girl had changed that.

Love and fate… weren't they the same thing?

Sleep never found him.

Word Count: 496

~oOo~

**A/N: I hope that was alright for you! Thank you all who've been reviewing!**


	19. Chapter 18: Drifting

**The Jaken Drabbles**

**Chapter 18: Drifting**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**~oOo~**

Jaken crawled back to their campsite, very cold and very wet.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I *wheeze* have the *cough* fish for Rin."

Said little girl popped out from her place in the daiyoukai's mokomoko. Winter was swiftly approaching, and once again the opportunity of sleeping in the soft, furry demon attachment was given to her. She cuddled with it, grinning broadly up at her master.

"Rin is hungry," she announced.

"Prepare the fish, Jaken," Sesshomaru ordered, closing his eyes.

The imp gave him an exasperated look. He'd been hoping, as he'd had to enter the icy coldness of the river, he would at least be permitted to rest for a few hours (maybe snuggled up in mokomoko himself) before he caught pneumonia or something. He sighed, "Hai, Milord."

Sesshomaru drifted into a state of meditation, not sleeping exactly, but very relaxed. Rin, almost nine, was not tired in the least, so settled for fiddling with the long strands of his silver hair. Jaken plopped himself on the ground and started the fire.

_Snap._

"FREEZE!" Jaken shouted, whirling around to confront the intruder.

Rin froze midstride. So did the little grey squirrel that was taking the nut from her outstretched hand. They both stared at the imp.

Seeing no harm was done, begrudged, he turned back to the fire, cleaning and gutting the fish.

"I work so hard catching and cooking for her, and what does that little brat do? Butters up to Sesshomaru-sama and feeds wild animals. Where is the gratitude?" Of course, though he complained often, Jaken was more than pleased to still have the girl traveling with them. This past year had been _quite _the experience… He continued to cook. Behind him, he could hear the obnoxious squirrel's chattering get even louder, and Rin was giggling constantly, but he paid no mind.

Finally: "Rin, come eat!"

More giggling.

"Rin? I said come eeaaaa…. _What the hell?_"

Squirrels, squirrels were EVERYWHERE. There must have been at least two dozens of the chatty little things. Sesshomaru was fully awake now, glaring venomously at the imp with amber irises, while one squirrel sat on each of his shoulders, the crooks of his arms, and his knees. Rin must have been cradling about ten of them in her arms, cuddling them like stuffed animals.

"Master Jaken, look at Rin's new friends!"

Word Count: 387

~oOo~

**A/N: I almost ran over a squirrel today. Inspiration comes from the oddest places. (^_^)**


	20. Chapter 19: Similarities

**The Jaken Drabbles**

**Chapter 19: Similarities**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**~oOo~**

Rin stomped her foot.

"No!"

"Yes, you will."

"_No_, Rin won't!"

"Stop acting like a baby! You _will _be representing the proud heritage of Sesshomaru-sama, and you _will not _dishonor him."

"Rin does not want to go to a human village! Rin wants to be with Sesshomaru-sama!"

Jaken humphed, "It is his will for you to live with the elderly miko."

"You lie, Master Jaken! Rin's lord loves her!"

"This has nothing to with love. Now c'mon, get on Ah-Un!"

"No!" she plopped herself on the ground, crossing her arms, lifting her chin in a defiant manner. The angry gleam in her chocolate eyes was uncanny in its similarities to that of a certain inuyoukai, "When Sesshomaru-sama comes back, he will be VERY mad that you say such things to his Rin! MEANIE HEAD!"

"Sesshomaru-sama is not coming back! He is waiting for you in Edo, to see you settled in."

Her lower lip puckered, "Why?"

He wasn't entirely certain how to explain this to her.

"The lord believes that you need to be with your own kind… for awhile. You need to learn how to be… er, a wife, I think he said."

Now she was interested.

"What do you mean by that, Master Jaken?"

"I only repeat what Milord tells me! Now HURRY UP, before he returns to behead me for taking this long. MOVE IT!"

Rin, surprisingly, complied without further complications. Jaken glared at her suspiciously, but nudged Ah-Un with his staff, and they were airborne.

"Master Jaken," Rin said, "How long does it take to become a wife?"

The imp flushed a pale green.

"I don't know! Whenever a male comes to claim your hand."

"I have to lose my hand?" she asked, horrified.

Word Count: 288

**~oOo~**


	21. Chapter 20: And I, You

**The Jaken Drabbles**

**Chapter 20: "And I, You."**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**~oOo~**

"Let's go, Jaken," Sesshomaru snapped, glaring at the imp who was dragging at least a hundred feet behind him, "This Sesshomaru will not wait for you."

"I apologize, Milord. It's just I'm _so _tired. We've been walking _all night_. Can we not rest?"

"_NO,_" he replied harshly. They couldn't stop now, not when Edo was only a mile or so off…

The imp groaned, "Wait for me…"

~oOo~

Jaken collapsed face first in the dirt.

"I can't do it! Forgive me, Sesshomaru-sama. Go on without me!" He waited for the growl of anger.

Minutes passed.

"Milord?"

No reply.

Where was he?

Jaken lifted his head, "Sesshomaru-sama?"" What was that PURRING he heard? It was awfully familiar. Glancing up into the trees, his jaw dropped at what he saw.

The inuyoukai hadn't been lying. He _wasn't _going to wait on the imp.

Jaken wasn't certain how much more of this cuddling he could withstand to watch. A thirteen year old Rin sat in Sesshomaru's lap, letting her long lanky legs dangle in the air beneath them. The mokomoko had instinctively wrapped around her, his nose wandered its way to bury itself in the locks of her hair.

"Have you been behaving yourself, Rin?" he whispered to her, running his hands down her spine.

And Rin smiled that same special smile reserved just for the inuyoukai, "Hai, Milord," and she planted a kiss on the hollow of his neck, "I missed you."

Sesshomaru breathed in her scent deeply, "And I you."

Word Count: 292

~oOo~

**A/N: *Grins* Well, Caraline, I think we're FINALLY getting to the good parts. XD**


	22. Chapter 21: Together

**The Jaken Drabbles**

**Chapter 21: Together**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**A/N: Oh my f-bombing goodness! Over 200 reviews! Thank you all so much! You made me cry with joy. I would totally give each of you a cyber kiss. Just because you guys make me so happy, I'll make the next couple chapters extra lovey-dovy.**

**~oOo~**

Life was depressing.

For Jaken, at least. He had no idea where Sesshomaru-sama had wandered off to, as this _was _a human village, with little if anything that could uphold to his demon interests. Rin was missing, too. She'd lived in Edo for five years now, since the end of Naraku. In truth, she admitted, this wasn't as horrible as initially she'd considered. The miko Kaede to this day cares for the girl like her own daughter. The return of Kagome provided Rin with her first ever human best friend. And Inuyasha gave the protection that Sesshomaru couldn't in his absence.

The daiyoukai's visits were few and far between. Jaken, however, flew Ah-Un to Edo at least once a week, bearing beautiful and outrageously expensive gifts their lord bought for her. This, the imp might add, was a waste, because she never wore the fancy kimonos or regal diamonds he gave her, instead choosing to set them aside and stare out the window dejectedly.

But this was ridiculous!

Sesshomaru-sama had finally sat aside some time from his busy life to visit the little teenage wench, and now she was nowhere to be found! The daiyoukai must be boiling with anger, which might explain why he took to the woods. To vent out his frustrations, Jaken knew if he were in his place, that was what the imp would do! Uproot a few trees, maybe destroy another human village. Anything would do, really.

Jaken sat on the roof of the miko's hut, baking in the hot summer sunshine. Yes, life was miserable for him now. He was all alone, without the faintest idea where his two favorite travel companions were.

But, sadly, as the imp grumbled to himself, he never took it into consideration that perhaps they were missing… together.

Word Count: 361

~oOo~

**A/N: Well, I'll leave that there and let your imaginations go wild. Come now, nobody said they were **_**doing anything**_**. Or **_**are they? **_***insert evil laugh***

**I've been thinking about how long this story should go on. Any suggestions? I could seriously write forever! I'm thinking along the lines of anywhere between 40 and 50 chapters. **


	23. Chapter 22: Beyond

**The Jaken Drabbles**

**Chapter 22: Beyond**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**A/N: Well, I wrote this in a state of rage, because I really needed to cool off. I just updated **_**the True Master**_** and someone (the coward didn't sign their review) told me my writing isn't worth reading, without giving a logical explanation as to why other than that they didn't like what I wrote. I swear, if I find out who they are, there's gonna be some public bashing. But alas, I must not let the idiotic people in this world get to me. They're just going to miss out on a really good story.**

**But back to the Drabbles. This chapter is a request from a wonderful reviewer called the dark euphie. Seriously you guys, if you want to read something specific, I'll write it and dedicate it to you (as long as it is within reason). The next chapter will go to stigmafan123.**

**~oOo~**

"Why… _why_, Sesshomaru-sama?" Jaken groaned, heaving the large brass bound trunk of silk fabrics on his back. They were kimonos of the finest pieces from the most talented seamstresses all the way from China. And they were heavy.

"Of course," Jaken grumbled to himself, "Only the best for his Rin."

And the worst part was that he didn't even have Ah-Un to help carry them. So far, the journey from the Western Lands to Edo was a very long, extremely tedious one.

"She BETTER be grateful!" he growled, just as he tripped over a stone and promptly spilled all the contents of the trunk over the steep cliff of the mountain, and watched as they slowly sank into the rushing rapids of the river below.

"_Hell_."

~oOo~

The Rin's hut was just over this hilltop.

"What I would give for a warm bed and meal," he said wistfully, "Oh, almost there! C'mon you can do it, Jaken-sama!" Talking to himself respectfully in the third person was a clear indication the imp was slowly losing his grip on sanity.

He paused, setting the chest down, panting. A thought suddenly occurred to him.

"BAH! I should make the little wench come out and get them! _She _didn't have to haul a trunk of clothes around _on foot! Rin _can get them herself!" He rolled up the sleeves of his still damp kimono, "Yeah! You tell her, Jaken-sama!"

Glancing around, ensuring no one was coming, he left the trunk of expensive fabrics hidden beneath a piece of shrubbery, then made his way to the hut.

"First," he said valiantly to himself, shaking one finger, "I will demand a change of clothes! The faithful vassal of Sesshomaru-sama _will not _sit around and catch pneumonia! Second, I want a meal! The future Chief Minister of the Western Empire _will not _be hungry. I am too important to…" he paused outside the door, "Um…?" the imp couldn't remember what he was about to say, because at that moment he turned to see Ah-Un grazing nearby. The two headed dragon lifted his heads and snorted.

"That's odd. What is he doing here? He's supposed to be with Sesshomaru-sama… unless Sesshomaru-sama is here…"

But why would the daiyoukai make him walk the ENTIRE way with a heavy trunk if he was only going to fly and beat him to Rin? That didn't make any sense. It had taken Jaken nearly a week, how long had the dog demon been here?

Suddenly the imp was nervous. Of course, Sesshomaru-sama wasn't keeping it a secret that Rin belonged to him, however, ever since she'd entered womanhood, it was considered inappropriate for a male who was not a family member by blood or marriage to sleep in the same room as her. Jaken looked at the sky. It had to be midnight, and the obvious scent of Sesshomaru hung thickly in the air.

_Oh goodness, what do I do? I'm supposed to deliver these kimonos. _What if… they were doing something? Nonsense! They weren't married! Rin was only a little sixteen year old human, after all. And Sesshomaru-sama was probably upset he hadn't come yet. Never mind if his staying there looked inappropriate, Sesshomaru would never touch Rin, he didn't love her like that…!

Jaken swallowed his fear and slid the door open.

"Rin!"

"Oh, hi Master Jaken!" the girl replied brightly, rising from her futon, "Sesshomaru-sama and I were having a tea party!"

The daiyoukai, who'd been sitting beside her, glared at the word 'tea party.'

"Jaken," he said quietly, and maybe more than a little agitated, "Where are Rin's gifts?"

"Oh, oh I…" Forget his outrageous demands, Sesshomaru-sama looked scary mad! "I'll go get them!" He scrabbled back out the door.

The long-haired, doe eyed girl returned with another cup for the imp. She laughed softly as she watched him run.

"More tea, Sesshomaru-sama?"

He rolled his amber eyes, "No, but nice save. He procrastinates beyond imagination. This Sesshomaru wasn't expecting him for at least another week."

"Well," Rin shrugged, "I guess we're all full of surprises tonight," she winked at him before going after Jaken. The daiyoukai rose swiftly, blocking her way. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"He'll be another hour, I'm sure," he whispered, and leaned closer, "This Sesshomaru would like to finish what was started."

She grinned, allowing him to wrap his strong arms around her waist, "What if he comes back and sees?"

Sesshomaru brushed Rin's lips lightly with his own, sending tremors down her spine, "He can sleep with Ah-Un," he growled with such finality, and then abruptly ended the conversation.

Word Count: 757

~oOo~

**A/N: Hm… that was sweet! Reviews and suggestions are appreciated! **


	24. Chapter 23: Blindly

**The Jaken Drabbles**

**Chapter 23: Blindly**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**~oOo~**

"TYPHOON!" Jaken screeched, slamming the door to Rin's hut closed behind him. He was panting heavily, and soaking wet with rainwater from head to toe. Puddles formed at his feet, "THERE'S A STORM COMING!"

Sesshomaru glared at the imp from his futon. It was amazing how relaxed the daiyoukai was in the privacy of this hut with his ward, so relaxed he'd even removed his heavy armor and set Bakusaiga aside. Rin was lying next to him, engaging in what she liked to call 'melting into the fiery depths of a molten amber gaze' and smiling up at her master like a complete goof. Rin wondered if they would ever become an item, a couple. The suggestion made her stomach flutter. She'd been in love with this demon since she was eight, maybe now he'd finally admit he felt the same way…

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said, agitated (he'd been like this with the imp often nowadays), "Refrain from ruining Rin's hardwood floors, else you shall be replacing them once they've rotten."

"Oh, of course!" Jaken quickly grabbed a cloth and began to dry himself, "I'm terribly sorry!"

_Sure you are_, Rin thought with a sigh, closing her eyes and listened to the pitter patter of raindrops on the roof of the hut. It was so nice, lying here with Sesshomaru, snuggled up and cozy just like when she was younger. She smiled into mokomoko, planting the lightest kisses upon it. The daiyoukai shivered.

"Hm…" Jaken mused, eyeing his robes, "I think I might need a change of clothes."

Rin bolted upright.

"Oh, fudge muffins! I left the laundry out on the line!" She made a dash for the door, opened it, and was nearly blown backward from the force of the wind.

Sesshomaru slid the door closed, "You can't go out there. It's too dangerous."

Jaken glared. _He _was sent out there to put away Ah-Un…

"I have to save them!" Rin pleaded, "All the clothes you gave me are out there!"

Well, those _were _expensive kimonos…

"Send Jaken to get them."

_Hey! _He thought.

"That's not necessary," Rin insisted, side stepping him and reopening the door, "I'll be right back," and she disappeared into the storm.

Sesshomaru watched her retreating figure.

"I must follow her," and then left Jaken still dripping wet, all alone in the hut.

"I hate romance stories," he growled, "I'm ALWAYS left behind!"

The rain had lighten up a little, so Rin was able to make her way to the clothes line with her basket, frantically pulling at the pins and fumbling with the fabrics. She'd only been there a few minutes when she felt soaked to the bone, and started shivering from the cold.

The warm feel of the mokomoko wrapped around her.

"Sesshomaru-sama! You're all wet!"

"That usually happens when you stand in the rain," he remarked, taking the basket from her, "Come inside."

When she didn't move right away, his brow creased.

"Rin, you'll get sick out here. Let's go," the expression on her face caused him to wonder what was going through that pretty little head of hers.

"Sesshomaru-sama…" she whispered, taking in the long silver hair that stuck to his neck, darkened by the dampness of the rain. His bangs were plastered to his forehead, shadowing over the golden eyes she loved so much, the ones that were looking at her with such concern. This made her grin.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I've always wanted to kiss someone in the rain."

He raised an eyebrow at that.

"You pick _now_, of all times?" However, she was incredibly wet; he could see every distinct curve of her body through her clothes.

"Hai," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck, causing him to drop the basket, "Kiss me, Sesshomaru-sama."

Now how could he deny a woman who was literally _begging_ to be ravished?

It started out as a battle for dominance, which the daiyoukai undoubtedly won, as his tongue lightly traced the edges of her mouth. He gently sucked the rainwater from her lips, drinking it in along with the uniquely exotic taste that was purely Rin. She wrapped her legs around his hips, like she used to when she was younger, when things had been a lot more innocent. Her lips molded to his, kissing him for all she was worth, to hell if she got sick, maybe he'd stay longer this time…

"GROUP HUG!"

Jaken camp bursting through the rain, running blindly, for all he could see was the two embracing figures, and immediately decided he wanted to be a part. He was _tired _of being left behind! The imp embraced the knees of Sesshomaru's hakama.

Rin quickly released her hold on the daiyoukai, embarrassed, "Well that ruined the moment…" she murmured. Rin turned back to look at the imp, and then shrieked: "SESSHOMARU-SAMA! **DON'T!**"

Jaken's muffled screams were barely intelligible as Sesshomaru tried to drown him in a deep puddle.

~oOo~


	25. Chapter 24: Rin

**The Jaken Drabbles**

**Chapter 24: "Rin…"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**A/N: You guys are so supportive. Thank you! Here's another chapter for you to enjoy. This is a request from Captain Raye, and I just love it!**

**~oOo~**

This was yet another visit to Rin, and for once, Sesshomaru wasn't just lying around wearing her like a second skin.

No, instead, while Rin did her usual village chores, and he sat on the roof, watching her work with what looked like plain anxiety.

Jaken came up beside him.

"Good morning, Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Leave me alone."

"Why? It's a beautiful mor – AHHHH!"

With a careless flick of his wrist, the daiyoukai had shoved Jaken completely off the roof, unflinchingly watching as the green imp tumbled toward the ground. He landed with an "oomph!" on his back.

"You will not question this Sesshomaru again."

"H – Hai Milord!"

Rin couldn't help but giggle at that. Sesshomaru looked up at her, suddenly apprehensive again. The daiyoukai rose from his place and swiftly disappeared into the forest.

He was in love with this girl, and it was driving him insane! How could he ever make her happy, besides in ways of carnal pleasure that is held within flesh? How could he woo her, make her choose him because of what he could do for her, not just that she'd loved him since early childhood? This was depressing him, as he'd never tried courting anyone before. What did Rin like? Women in general? Agh, he didn't know! Sometimes it took decades for a demon couple to finally become official mates, but Rin didn't have decades to wait for him… Sesshomaru DID NOT like the fast pace their relationship was going.

She did like flowers…

Speculatively, he plucked a sakura blossom from a tree. It _was _pretty.

~oOo~

Rin sighed. He'd been acting odd lately. She would have to confront him about whatever it was bothering him, but right now she had to get these huge bags of grain into town. Gathering all her strength, Rin tried picking one up… unsuccessful.

"Master Jaken," she panted, "Can you help me?"

The imp, who comically only came up to her about mid-thigh, couldn't even lift the sack off the ground.

"I think we might need Sessho - ! Oh!" Rin looked up in surprise, "Oh, hello Jiro!"

A handsome young man waved; obviously he'd been intending to visit her, because he brought with him a bouquet of the prettiest wildflowers she'd ever seen.

"For me, Jiro?" she asked excitedly, "KAWAII!"

"Only the best, Rin-chan," he smiled, wrapping an arm around her as she smelled them. Jaken glared at the ningen male.

And Sesshomaru, who'd been returning, stopped within the shadows of the trees to watch. Now he would see who really held Rin's heart.

"I love them!" she exclaimed.

"I love you," Jiro whispered.

She laughed. Sesshomaru crushed the blossom in his hand, but maintained a blank facial expression.

Jiro noticed the large sacks of grain, "Do you need help, My Lady?"

"Oh, I was just going to wait for Sessho - ."

"Nonsense, what kind of idiot would keep a beautiful woman as you waiting? Allow me to assist you," he rolled the sleeves of his shirt up, revealing muscular arms, and began heaving the large sacks of grain into the back of her wagon. After he'd finished, Jiro even insisted he'd hook up the oxen and drive her into the town.

"Come by my place," he grinned, "Stay awhile. You're always out here by yourself."

"I'm not here by myself. I have Master Jaken and Sessho - ."

The daiyoukai, who'd managed to hold in all the hurt and rage he felt inside him, stepped out from the trees.

Jiro nearly wet himself. Jaken openly laughed at the fear in the ningen's eyes.

Sesshomaru tossed his crushed sakura blossom aside.

"_**I **_will take her into town," he snarled, and then, to Jiro's astonishment, he picked up _both_ of the oxen and the wagon in either hand and lifted them easily over his head, "_**LEAVE**_."

Jiro didn't need to be told twice. Rin didn't know a man could run so fast, "Come again!" she called after him. She looked at the flowers he gave her, shrugged, and threw them to the ground.

"You don't need to carry that, Sesshomaru-sama."

He glared at her, but sat the wagon and the obviously frightened oxen back on the ground.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Hn," he turned away. She spotted his sakura on the ground.

"Sesshomaru-sama, is this for me?"

The daiyoukai only nodded curtly, his mouth thinned into a firm line.

Rin smiled, "It's my favorite! How sweet of you!"

The sounds of her cooing surprised him. Turning back to look at her, he saw she'd picked up the flower and was holding it to her nose, breathing its scent in deeply.

"I love you, Sesshomaru-sama!" she said softly, cradling the delicate flower.

And he was madly in love with her, he knew. To think, the most power youkai in the world, to be tamed by a gentle woman, a little lamb… her beauty was perfection, her love: eternal. Sesshomaru didn't think it was possible for one being to be so in sync with him, to be right for him in all that truly mattered, and he her! Where she was soft and gentle, he upheld a sense of valiance and strength. He was _born _for her…

Before he could talk himself out of it, Sesshomaru fell to his knees.

She gasped, "No, Sesshomaru-sama!"

He growled, reaching out to wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

"I can't deny you anymore," His voice was much deeper, huskier, "Rin… will you be my mate?"

In the background, as Rin said yes a million times over, Jaken was crying into his handkerchief.

"This is so beautiful!" he wailed, "I hate romance stories!"

Word Count: 943

~oOo~

**A/N: This is the longest chapter yet, I felt almost ashamed to make it this short. I thought it was cute though. Poor Jaken, I should give him a love interest.**


	26. Chapter 25: Standards

**The Jaken Drabbles**

**Chapter 25: Standards**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**A/N: Okay… **_**fine**_**. I won't give Jaken a girlfriend (that would be kinda weird), but I WILL play around with the idea. I already had this scene written out, and it's actually one of my personal favorites. :D Let's see if anyone can guess my favorite line in this chapter.**

**~oOo~**

"Stop…" Rin giggled, playfully pulling at Sesshomaru's hair. He was getting too bold, letting his lips wander to her collarbone, his hands traveled down to caress her sides, the softness of her waistline. She wished he'd quit teasing her.

"Sesshomaru-sama," she warned, "Are you sure you want our first time to be in Ah-Un's stall? His poop is all over the floor!"

The daiyoukai growled and pulled away. He had to give her some credit; Rin knew how to turn him on and off as easy as the water pump at the well.

"When will you be returning to the West with me?" he asked, impatient for the answer. Ever since she'd agreed to be his mate, he'd made ten visits between his lands and Edo. He was ready for her to live with him again, not as his ward, but his Lady. He wanted her to leave with him _today_.

"My birthday is coming, Sesshomaru-sama! I want to spend it with Kagome-chan, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku! And that cute little kitsune is coming, too. We _can't _leave now!"

"Your birthday is in a month," he mused.

She kissed his chin, "Be patient. I love you."

"Hn."

Jaken waddled into the stable, seemingly star-struck. He crashed into the wall, quickly using his staff to steady himself.

"Master Jaken?" Rin asked, her doe brown eyes were concerned, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing…" he murmured.

"Well, come in and get some soup! It's hot off the fire!" she started back to the hut, "C'mon, Sesshomaru-sama!"

The daiyoukai followed Rin inside, sitting upon her futon, which was something that he had become VERY well acquainted with recently. Though they'd never gone more intimate than kissing and touching, Rin liked to 'practice' because she wanted their first night to be perfect for him. And if Sesshomaru was being absolutely honest with himself, _he _was more than a little nervous, hoping he would live up to the standards she had undoubtedly set for him in her mind. He was a _daiyoukai_, of course he had stamina, he had speed, and he had TWO arms…

"Master Jaken, are you sure you're okay?" Rin asked, handing both him and Sesshomaru a bowl of steaming soup, "You don't look well."

"I…" Jaken stared at his bowl, "I think I'm in love."

Sesshomaru, quite taken aback at such nonsense, spat out his soup, hitting the imp on the right side of his face.

"Eew, Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin scolded.

" 'Eew' indeed," he wiped his mouth, "Jaken, you did not say you were 'in love'? With _whom?_"

"Hai Milord," he didn't seem to notice he was covered in dog demon saliva, "She's so beautiful… an imp that no other can compare to…Oh!" His face lit up, suddenly very excited, "Sesshomaru-sama, teach me how to kiss!"

"_Repulsive_," the daiyoukai murmured, scowling.

"No, no, no!" Jaken laughed, "Do not kiss _me_. I meant, allow this humble servant of yours to observe you and Rin!"

Now it was the girl's turn to glare at him. She frowned deeply, "Do you have NO romantic experience at all?"

The imp looked offended.

"Of course! Long before _you _ever came around! I've been with thousands of girlfriends!"

Rin snorted, "Master Jaken, I'm fairly certain even _I've_ kissed more girls than you have!"

Sesshomaru, clearly troubled by this, spilled his entire bowl of boiling hot soup over Jaken's head.

"Sesshomaru-sama, it was just an expression!"

**Word Count: 620**

**~oOo~**

**A/N: Yeah, this was definitely MY favorite one so far. XD Thank you for reviewing. I love them ALL.**


	27. Chapter 26: Patience

**The Jaken Drabbles**

**Chapter 26: Patience**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**A/N: Yes, I got another one done. This was a request by DemonsxXxHeart, and I must say, I thought it worked out great! It's a little different, just a teensy weensy bit… **

**~oOo~**

"Rin, this Sesshomaru says he is sorry."

"You should be!"

…

"Rin, will you speak to this Sesshomaru now?"

"I don't know yet!"

…

"You'll catch a cold out here in nothing but that night gown."

"I'm fine, thank you!" She _was _cold, though, and started rubbing the goosebumps from her arms. Rin loved winter, and all of the peaceful stillness that came with the season. This time of year, it seemed all else fell into a deep slumber, patiently awaiting the brightness and rich prosperity that came with spring. But, she liked to imagine, Sesshomaru and herself, they alone ruled the icy calmness of this dark domain, of this empty world, just the two of them; he kept enough fiery passion within himself to warm her toes at night.

But, in this predicament, as she stood shivering in her garden during the pitch black middle of the night, Rin was furious with the demon lord.

He would not have that.

Surprisingly, the touch of his fingertips on her arms was incredibly warm.

"Hundreds of years," he whispered in her ear, brushing it lightly with his lips, "Has taught this Sesshomaru patience. _You _alone have increased that by tenfold," he chuckled darkly, "I can wait forever."

"Really?" she murmured, trying to look anywhere but at him, knowing if she did, nothing would stop her from pouncing on her all-too-tempting-demon-mate-to-be like a half starved animal. _Focus, Rin! Remember, you're mad at him! _"We'll see about that! And don't even think about kissing me, because it won't work this time!" Yeah, at least she could lie. Darn it, why did she have to blush at the tender caressing of his laugh? That calm, smooth voice flowed to her like a river of honey; thick, sweet, _seductive_…

He nibbled at her earlobe, allowing himself to grin, obviously enjoying the heated reactions he could coax from this young woman.

"Forgive me now?"

"N-No!"

"_Whhhhyyyy?_" he purred, nuzzling her neck, licking along the pulse, "Do you not love this Sesshomaru anymore?"

"Don't – don't put words in my mouth, you evil youkai!" she gasped. Boy, she liked his tongue…

"Evil, you say?" his golden eyes flashed wickedly, "It's taken you ten years to figure that out? Foolish little girl, I'm much more than just _evil_." Before she could protest, the daiyoukai swept her off her feet, cradling her in his arms with the gentleness for newborn babe. Rin fought a little, but immediately realized all attempts for escape were futile. His grip was iron tight.

"Put me down!" she said.

"No," her eyes widened. He'd never told her '_no' _before! "Look at you," he smiled, revealing two long white fangs, "My Rin… Kami-sama how did I raise such a vixen! If my woman does not wish to be ravished before we are proclaimed official mates, _why _does she wear such revealing apparel? I can see every distinct curve of your body through the translucency of white fabric. Hn, that rosy blush suits you nicely, it almost makes you look innocent… as if you don't already know the pleasurable touch of my hand, as if you haven't called out my name on your high of ecstasy..."

"Sesshomaru-sama," Rin whispered, puffs of her breath were carried away by the wind, and "You're upset, because I'm mad at you."

Now he openly snorted.

"You're butt belongs to me, I will rip off any man's hand that dares to touch it, even if – as he proclaimed – it was by _accident_."

"It _was _an accident," Rin insisted, "Jiro knows I'm with you. He wouldn't be that stupid. _You _of all people know of what hardships he will have to endure now with only one arm!"

Sesshomaru smirked, "_Indeed._"

"And Jiro was such a good sport about it, too!" Rin said, exasperated, "He let me take home as many baked goods out of his store as I wanted, with no charge! Why, he even made that special raspberry swirly pastry I like. I told him it was too generous, but, the sweet man, he said you wanted them," Rin glared, "Sesshomaru-sama, you do not eat special raspberry swirly pastries. Why would he do such a nice thing after what you did to him?"

The daiyoukai's smirk grew, "It took some persuasion."

She laughed, "What did you do, threaten to kill his firstborn?"

"No," he lied sweetly, "Never mind that. Do you forgive this Sesshomaru?"

Rin pretended to think about it for a moment.

"Yes," she kissed him lightly, "I forgive you. Let's go to bed. _To sleep_," she added, giving him a look. Damn, this woman knew him well.

Still cradling Rin in his arms, Sesshomaru walked back into the hut. Jaken was passed out slumped in one corner, wrapped tightly in his blankets. One could've said he almost looked adorable sleeping, if it weren't for the giant snot bubble in his nose. He laid Rin down on the futon.

"Will you cuddle with me tonight, Sesshomaru-sama? It is terribly cold."

The mischievous look in his eyes returned, "Of course, _Mate_. I am Alpha, I live to please you," and his hands began wandering down to the hem of her night gown, brushing it up her thighs.

"Sesshomaru-sama" she warned, shivering slightly, and not from being cold, "Master Jaken…"

"… Can sleep through a war. Don't worry, Love, be as loud as you'd like."

Word Count: 878

**~oOo~**

**A/N: Yeah, just something a little different. No interruptions from Jaken. Maybe I'll make more like this, depends how you guess review. Speaking of which, thank you all so very much! I read each one and love them equally! **


	28. Chapter 27: Listen

**The Jaken Drabbles**

**Chapter 27: Listen**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**~oOo~**

Jaken spat up all over the front of his robes.

Sesshomaru gave him a disgusted look, "What _are _you doing?"

"Trying to whistle," was the reply. He puckered his beak again; hollowing his cheeks, and blew with all his might.

Rin, walking by with a load of laundry, laughed.

"Like this," she said, and whistled with the incredible likeliness of a robin.

Sesshomaru winced, "Very nice, Rin," he said through his teeth. _My poor ears._ She grinned and walked to the river. The daiyoukai watched the sway of her hips with interest, and wondered if maybe he should follow…

"I DID IT!"

Jaken tugged excitedly at Sesshomaru's hakama.

"Listen, Milord!" He whistled again, loud and shrill.

~oOo~

"Look, Rin, I can whistle!"

He did it again. Rin clasped her hands over her ears.

"Er… cool," she murmured.

~oOo~

Rin spent the rest of the day finishing her chores.

Jaken whistled.

Sesshomaru sat on the roof, staring at the clouds with a pained expression on his face.

Jaken whistled.

They had dinner.

Jaken whistled.

They went to bed.

Jaken whistled. He was so engrossed in his whistling that he didn't even notice the death glares from the daiyoukai, or the tears that rimmed around Rin's eyes.

Jaken whistled. In the background, you could hear Ah-Un moaning loudly.

"_Enough,_" Sesshomaru hissed, the sensitivity of his demon ears were ringing, it was a wonder how he'd managed to put up with this infernal nuisance for this long.

The imp didn't seem to hear.

"Master Jaken!" Rin whimpered.

Damn, did he even need to breathe? 

"_Jaken."_

"_Master Jaken_!"

Finally, in unison: _**"JAKEN!"**_

"Oh," the imp stopped, embarrassed, "I apologize; I must've gotten carried away! I was good wasn't I?

"_NO._"

The daiyoukai hurt his feelings, "What did you think, Rin?"

She didn't want to sound mean, "It was fine, but - !"

"_SHUT. UP__**.**__"___Sesshomaru cut her off, glaring at the imp, "I demand it."

His face fell** (aw!).**

"Can I do it just one more time?"

"**NO!**" they snapped.

Word Count: 352

~oOo~

**A/N: Agh, I'm literally scraping the bottom of my creativity barrel for ideas! Looks like this fic is going to end at 40 chapters after all! Oh well, I kind of want to go back to my other fics anyway. It's great being silly, but my serious writing is much better (though it takes a LOT longer to update). It's easier keeping Sessho IC when I'm serious. XP**

**I'm also **_**thinking **_**about starting a collaboration fic. There are a lot of wonderful writers on this website, and I'd be honored to work with anyone. So, while I'm **_**thinking **_**about doing one, if anybody would like to be my new partner in crime, just let me know. More likely than not, I'll be willing to do several collabs with several different people; I just don't want to do it all at once. **

**Again, thanks for supporting this story! Love your reviews, and requests are welcomed. **


	29. Chapter 28: Shudder

**The Jaken Drabbles**

**Chapter 28: Shudder**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**A/N: This was a request from Poisoned Scarlett (cool pen name, by the way). I hope you all enjoy it!**

**~oOo~**

Since Rin had left to take care of a few things in the village, Sesshomaru and Jaken had the privacy of her hut to themselves. The imp sat in the corner, twiddling his thumbs, watching his master dozing against the opposite wall. It was very weird, he seemed so peaceful whenever they came to visit Rin, Sesshomaru actually allowed himself to relax. _She's always been capable of making him act in the strangest ways_, Jaken thought, remembering Inukimi's words. _Just like his father._

The relationship between guardian and ward certainly changed since they first met. Or maybe, it had always been this way, he just never noticed, until Rin finally became a woman.

Jaken shuddered. He could remember the exact day, time, and place he was when _it_ started.

~oOo~

"Let's go swimming, Master Jaken!"

"Shut up, you insolence! I'm tired of listening to your demands!"

"C'mon! You're an imp; don't you know how to swim?"

His face flushed, "Of course!"

"Then let's go silly!" the twelve year old Rin ran out Kaede's hut, heading to the river. Jaken stumbled after her.

"Kagome-chan!" she shouted, "Master Jaken and Rin will be back!"

The young miko looked up from her garden and waved. On the fence beside her was Inuyasha, and even further behind him a stoic daiyoukai stood hidden in the shadows. He watched his young ward for a moment, and then followed. Knowing very well Jaken couldn't swim, Sesshomaru thought it necessary to keep an eye on them.

"Rin is gonna beat you, Master Jaken!"

"Silly girl, we're not racing!" he wheezed.

She laughed, reaching to untie the red obi around her waist. She threw it in the imp's face.

"Last one in is a stick up Ah-Un's butt!" she called, pulling off her kimono. Of course, Jaken had seen her naked several times now, but, thankfully, he'd gained some composure over the years (plus his sexuality preferences were questionable). Rin wasn't a modest child, this was Jaken, her care-giver, and there was no reason to be embarrassed.

With a running leap, Rin swan-dived into the rushing rapids of the river, resurfaced, and spouted water like a fountain.

"Come in!"

He glared at her as she backstroked, "Be careful!"

Rin rolled her eyes, "You're no fun!"

Jaken sat on his rump on the banks of the river, still glaring at her as she splashed around happily. He must've sat there for nearly an hour, utterly bored, when she suddenly appeared beside him.

"Master Jaken, what's this?" she stuck out her hand, which was dripping in a massive amount of crimson red blood.

The imp fainted.

"Master Jaken…?" she cocked her head, then looked up, "Oh, hello Sesshomaru-sama! Do you want to swim with Rin?"

The dog demon's face noticeably paled at the sight of her hand and the area between her thighs. His nostrils flared. Inuyasha appeared behind him, having smelt blood, drew Tessaiga.

"Hey, Rin, are you alirriiiiii….. WHOA!" the hanyou quickly look away.

Rin was confused.

"Sesshomaru-sama, why is Rin bleeding?" again she held out the hand.

He had to admit, she was taking this well.

"Put on your kimono, this Sesshomaru will take you back to the miko."

"What about Master Jaken?" she pointed to the unconscious imp.

"He'll come around… eventually."

~oOo~

"I'm home, Sesshomaru-sama!" the older Rin called. Without opening his eyes, her purred his greeting at the sound of her voice.

"I visited Kagome-chan today. She had her second child."

"Hn."

"And Sango's youngest just turned five yesterday. He's so cute!"

"Hn."

"Sesshomaru-sama, let's have a baby!"

The daiyoukai's eyes snapped open wide, just in time to see Jaken faint again.

Word Count: 610

**~oOo~**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I appreciate everyone's reviews! Requests are welcome!**


	30. Chapter 29: Again

**The Jaken Drabbles**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 29: Again**

**A/N: This chapter goes to elusivequeenbee, because I promised a LONG time ago that I'd write her favorite line in all of fanfiction in one of my chapters. The next chappie goes to icegirljenni, who's also been waiting a long time (that's right, I haven't forgotten you, Jenni!).**

**~oOo~**

The little ningen wasn't going to get away.

Tonight, Rin had been bold, _too bold_, walking around in nothing but a thin white robe, with no obi, swaying her hips to and fro, driving her sexually-deprived demon lord insane. Kami, the next moment he saw her, he was just going to take her right then and there, screw the rules!

Sesshomaru, standing in the dim moonlit night, swept his golden eyes around the forest. She could run, but she couldn't hide!

"_Riiiin_," he purred, knowing she could hear him, "Where are you?"

A flash of white flinted between the trees. He LOVED this game.

He dove forward, ready to catch her, tease her, _love her_…

"Hi, Doggie!" said a loud voice.

_Huh?_ Sesshomaru paused, his eyes still lit half-crazed with lust, but suddenly he caught another scent, a scent he had overlooked.

He turned to see a skimp little girl standing beside him.

Now, if it had been anything else, Sesshomaru would've killed it without hesitation, but as he quickly regained composure, he saw this girl had an uncanny resemblance to Rin when she was eight.

So he let her interference with his sexual fantasies slide.

"Hi!" she repeated, grinning broadly.

Likewise, he ignored her, sniffing for his mate, who had gained some ground because of this hold up. It was weird, like Rin, this girl had no fear of him.

"My name's Mari," she chimed.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru sighed; evidently troubled by the fact it seemed he no longer carried the capabilities to frighten little girls. Ouch, there went his ego.

"Mari wants to play!" the girl skipped around him, tugging at his hakama, "Are you looking for the pretty lady in white? Ooh! Mari saw her!"

Sesshomaru pulled away, "Go home," he ordered. He'd already raised one ningen; no _way _was he going to take in another! Sometimes, the daiyoukai wondered if there was some sort of sign plastered across his forehead that read LOVES CHILDREN. Hell no, he only loved Rin.

Before he could get too concerned about why she was wandering the forest in the dead of night, he took off after his mate. Maybe she'd help him forget the little girl…

~oOo~

He ripped the white robe from Rin's body, gazing upon smooth, creamy flesh with deep satisfaction.

"Mate…" he purred, running his hands along the handles of her hips, "_Mine_."

"Sesshomaru-sama," she whispered, embarrassed as he looked at her so openly, but still grinned as she said, "You told me, so many years ago, you desired _nothing_."

The daiyoukai nuzzled her cheek with his.

"Rin, to _Hell _with Nirvana. I desire _you._ I want _you_."

The two of them collapsed on the forest floor, his lips exploring the length of her neck with eager abandonment…

"Hi, Doggie!" said a voice.

Rin screamed, shoving Sesshomaru abruptly from her, leaving him lying hopelessly on the ground, muttering a stream of curses as old as the earth itself. Ever so slowly, he turned to face the intruder.

Mari grinned, "Are you playing with the pretty lady? Can Mari play, too? _PLEASE? _Look, Doggie! Mari made you a crown!" She whipped out a wreath of flowers from behind her back and placed them on his head, "You look SO handsome!" she cooed.

_This can't be happening_, he thought, _it's like raising Rin all over again_. He shuddered at the memory. _How do I get rid of this nuisance…?_

The perfect plan came to mind.

~oOo~

The imp, knowing his master and ward were going to be spending a LONG time in the forest, stole Rin's futon and snuggled up on it, snoring loudly.

Sesshomaru kicked him awake.

"AH! I'm up! I'm up, Milord!" Jaken blinked, his vision still blurred from sleep as he looked at the silhouette of the tall demon, "Milord…?"

"I need you to babysit again, Jaken," the daiyoukai craftily hid his wicked smirk.

"Huh?" he looked abruptly down at the tiny creature that was clinging to Sesshomaru's hakama. It was a CHILD!

"AH!" he shrieked again, backing up against the wall, "You're a GIRL!" he pointed at her accusingly.

"And you're GREEN!" she said in awe.

"This is only a nightmare!" the imp slapped himself, "No, _please_, not again! NOT AGAIN! AHHHHH!"

Word Count: 716

~oOo~

**A/N: I feel like Sessho was a bit out of character. Oh well, if I were him I would SO make the imp suffer with me. There it is, elusive! You're favorite line! For the rest of you, it's "To Hell with Nirvana" which I actually put in my first one-shot **_**Just Pretend**_**, and she liked it so much, I had to put it here.**

**I updated **_**Once, Twice Torn**_** for those of you following that. Thanks for reading, reviews are cherished, requests are still being accepted!**


	31. Chapter 30: In Sync LEMON

**The Jaken Drabbles**

**Chapter 30: In Sync - LEMON!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**A/N: Goodness, over 300 reviews, all of them SO wonderful… Kami, you guys deserve a damn lemon! Caraline Fisher, you've been with me from the very beginning of these 30 chapters, politely inquiring when I was finally going to let Sessho have Rin (before he explodes) so here it is! This is also for the wonderful, fantabulous icegirljenni, who's also stuck with me from the very first chapter. She requested a certain line from the anime I'm sure you all will recognize. I love your reviews! You guys really deserve this!**

_Sesshomaru's thoughts_

**Sesshomaru's Demon **

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.** THERE **_**IS A LEMON.**_

~oOo~

**What are you to do now, when you're entire life is bound to the existence of a single woman? What is it like, knowing **_**that**_** woman is your logic, your reason, the **_**only**_** reason, you live, and you breathe, and you **_**feel**_**… is for her? **

_I touch, with these hands, hands that once knew nothing of gentleness, or the sweetness of a caress, and the feel of a woman. What other reason, what other _logic_ is there, but that I am with her? I see know, before, that life is taken granted. _I _took it granted. How can one claim power, supremacy in his race, without a commitment, a vow… something to protect. What BINDS me to this earth… it is she!_

**Will you love her? **_**Can **_**you love her? What prevents you from walking away? Are you scared, knowing one day, VERY SOON, she will die?**

_Love is such a peculiar word, something that shall never pass as an utterance of my lips. It is so trivial LOVE. This Sesshomaru needs not any use of it. I fear nothing. Not even her demise. The absurdities of my feelings towards her, they're so powerful, it's almost comical, I fall to my knees within the midst of her very presence, and I MUST. I want; I yearn to take her away, from this entire human disturbance, this place. With nothing but my bare hands, I'd build her a temple, the most extravagant this world has ever seen, where everyone can come and gaze upon my beautiful wife. They can look, but no more. Only I, __**ALPHA**__ may touch this little goddess. __**I**__ was created for her; __**I **__am who she is meant to be with. She is mine, until the day she dies. And even then, I won't hesitate to follow soon after. _

**What makes you believe she wants you, too?**

_The way she calls my name, with a light in her eyes that mirrors my very own. It is like she feeds off my essence, when I pleasure her, and the sound of her voice breaks, it is very simple, her lust, her desires are my own. We are in sync, there is no other explanation as to why two separate beings act as one. _

**We have claimed her.**

_She is aware of my patience. Or lack of. It is with little effort that I remain reserved. But she is never fooled. We share the same heart, the one that beats with a fever whenever we come near. The fire that burns through my veins awakens every nerve-ending in her body. It calls to me._

**We have claimed her.**

_It took time; she's so persistent, so innocent. Sometimes it is difficult, as I remember who exactly this is that I kiss, a little girl. And that troubles me; she'll never be accepted by her people, not now that I have slept in her bed, now that I've deflowered her. Perhaps it is best I take her away soon, else she'll live the life as the young miko, my brother's mate, does. Rejected, aside from those of her group and family. Yet, she seems happy, my brother, as foolish as he is, must be doing something right. _

_Rin… she was so sweet. I'd never been with a woman like her before. It seemed… almost absurd. Why did I wait so long to have her? If I had known, as soon as my flesh pressed to hers, when the gentle strokes of her fingertips reached my face, to trace the markings of my nobility, that I would be deduced to little more than a puddle in her arms, I would have taken her the first night we were alone. I was a gentleman; I couldn't hurt her. The silly girl, she wanted it rough, and I, more than eager to oblige, must hold myself. Control, to be an accomplished lover, I must have control. As the pale exposure of her neck is distracting, I settled for that, exploiting a lavishing expedition along an artery, her jaw, her shoulder, the hollow of her neck. Nip, suck, tease… her responses are so heated! Is she trying to drive me INSANE? Does she realize what her voice does to me? _

~oOo~

"Sesshomaru-sama," she breathed, gripping his shoulders, locking her ankles above his torso, pulling him closer, closer than she'd ever had him before, "You never answered my question."

"What is it?"

"If - if I died one day, I was wondering… if you would always remember me?" she could barely get the words out between her heavy pants. It was exhilarating, feeling her bare breasts press against the smooth, toned build of his chest. His hands never stopped wandering, from the contours of her neck, over peaked rosy blossoms; the claws ever so lightly grazed the full streamline curves of her body. It was the drifting, floral scent of her arousal that heightened his want, giving him the urge to lick with the coolness of his tongue every inch of this girl he could reach. Only Sesshomaru would take the time to prepare her, ever so the patient one; busying himself kissing each and every one of the perfect little toes of her feet. Rin was so adorable, he thought, the way she moaned as he suckled the littlest toe, arching her back, spreading herself to him in complete submission. She clutched the fabric of the sheets beneath her, chocolate brown eyes closed in complete concentration, abandoning herself to everything but feel: the feel of his hands, his mouth, his body, the fire that sparked between them everywhere they touched…

Only when the daiyoukai was certain she relaxed, was ready, did he take her.

Rin quivered beneath him; her breath coming in rasps and chokes of air, her fingers came up to dig into the flesh of his back, wanting to be closer still. And he was most unprepared for the intense connections of being inside of a much smaller being; he very nearly howled his pleasure right then. Wave after wave of passion enveloped the two lovers, coming in a series of thrusts and arches, whispers of sweet nothings, tender touches, to the blissful completion.

~oOo~

"Sesshomaru-sama, are you ever going to answer me?"

One of his long claws lightly drew circles along the edge of one of her breasts; a very faint grin adorned the corners of his lips. The flashing amber of his eyes was hooded by magenta striped lids; he was immensely satisfied, and looked on her with the softest expression.

"Mate," he purred, "You'll be staying with me, _forever_. These questions of yours need not crease the brow of your pretty face," he licked it smooth then, "Next, you'll be asking this Sesshomaru if he loves you or not. Such a _silly _girl you are. Words are useless, empty in conveying such feelings and emotions. Tell me, Rin, does it seem like I _love _you?" He brought his lips to hers, kissing her deeply, weaving his fingers into the dark locks of her hair.

Rin smiled against his lips, then focused on nothing but kissing him back as passionately as she could.

**Word Count: 1, 191**

**~oOo~**

**A/N: Oops. Went over the word limit. Sorry about that! Thanks for reading.**

**Fanfiction is experiencing technical difficulties with the alert system. So, until they fix this issue, I'll hold off on my updates for awhile.**


	32. Chapter 31: Intense

**The Jaken Drabbles**

**Chapter 31: Intense**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**A/N: Yes, I know, I made you wait. Cuz I'm evil like that. Glad you all like the lemon! This chapter isn't a request, but the next one will. Enjoy!**

**~oOo~**

"What do you have there, Rin?" Jaken asked, coming up behind her to peer at what she held in her hands, a very thin, peculiar book.

Rin smiled at him, "It's a present from Kagome-chan, from her own era! It's supposed to keep track of the days in a year."

"Days in a year?" he cocked his head and frowned, "But there are millions of years! How are you supposed to keep track of all of them in that puny thing?"

She shrugged, "I think it's just one year, Master Jaken," she skimmed her eyes over picture, "Here," handing it to him, "You can look. I'm going to find Sesshomaru-sama."

The green imp looked at the cover, and then flipped it open to see the months, twelve he counted, with all the days numbered in each month. The little captions on the bottom of each day caught his attention, and he started to read a few:

Mother's Day

Father's Day

Christmas

New Year's

_Such peculiar names for days_ he thought, then read more:

Nose-Picking Day

Slap you're Grandmother Day

Stand On One Foot All Day Day

National Kick-In-The-Butt Day

He paused.

_It's a NATIONAL holiday?_

~oOo~

Kagome and Inuyasha were cleaning their house.

While Kagome was on her hands and knees, scrubbing the floor, Inuyasha held the water bucket for her, complaining, as usual.

"Ya know there's probably a village somewhere that needs a demon exterminated or something."

"Shut up, Bucket Boy," she snapped, "You're not going anywhere, now make yourself useful and fill up the bucket."

Inuyasha murmured a few choice curses under his breath, but obeyed and left for the well.

"Stupid Kagome and her stupid rules, making me do stupid woman's work…" he bent over to fill the bucket.

"AHHHHH!" something small and pointy collided with Inuyasha's rear end, sending the hanyou screaming over the edge of the well and head first into the water.

Jaken doubled over laughing, "It's National Kick-In-The-Butt Day, SUCKA!"

~oOo~

Miroku was herding his pigs through the village.

He poked one with his staff, "C'mon Sweetie, the butcher isn't going to wait all day! Sango wants bacon for breakfast!" The pig looked up at him with large brown eyes.

Suddenly, there were screams of delight.

"PIGGIES!" Several teenage girls rushed up to him, all wearing very loose kimonos that showed a fair amount of cleavage.

"They're SO KAWAII!" one cooed, "You're not going to have them slaughtered, are you?"

Miroku mentally slapped himself out of his dazed state.

"Uh… why of course not! Lovely Ladies, do I appear the mischievous type? Here, you can hold one!" He bent over to grab a piglet while looking up one of their skirts at the same time.

"AHHHHH!" something small and pointy kicked his rear end, sending the monk falling face first into the muddy streets of Edo. The pig squealed in excitement, and plopped himself down beside him with a loud _splat_.

Jaken dashed by as a green blur, laughing "It's National Kick-In-The-Butt Day, SUCKA!"

~oOo~

Sesshomaru and Rin were having an intense make out session in the meadow behind her hut. They would have to stop soon, he knew, or he was going to take her right here on the hard ground with nothing but the warm blanket of sunshine to cover their bodies. He broke away, "We have to go."

Rin held his hand on their way back, her lips still bruised from hours of kissing. She smiled shyly at him.

A flower caught her eye.

"Ooooh! Pretty!" she pointed. Sesshomaru started to bend over to pick it for her.

"No, Milord!" Rin stopped him, "I'll get it."

So Sesshomaru took this opportunity to admire his mate's beautiful, round posterior.

"AHHHH!" Rin got a mouthful of dirt as a small, pointed foot sent her sprawling on her stomach, "Ow…" she whimpered softly.

The imp pointed and laughed at her, "HA! It's National Kick-In-The-Butt Day, SUC - !"

The last thing Jaken remembered before the world went black was his face on the end of Sesshomaru's boot.

Word Count: 670

~oOo~

**A/N: Sesshomaru is very possessive over Rin's butt. Hm… I sense a pattern going on here. Thanks for reading!**


	33. Chapter 32: Humor

**The Jaken Drabbles**

**Chapter 32: Humor**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**A/N: Alright, its Rin's seventeenth birthday! I kinda wanna drag this out for a couple chapters, as I have a lot of ideas that can't fit in just one chappie. Requests are still welcomed, but this one is for DuskTillDawn95 (sorry, it's been awhile, but I finally did it for you!). Enjoy!**

**~oOo~**

On the first morning of Rin's seventeenth year, she was awakened in the most pleasurable way imaginable by her handsome demon lord.

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" she screamed her ecstasy.

Jaken, who'd taken to habits of the old days and now slept outside under the stars, winced and readjusted the wax in his ears, Sesshomaru had better damn well be good in bed if the imp had to lose this many nights of sleep.

In fact, as the trio arrived at the miko's hut, where Rin's birth celebration was to be held, all the women wanted to know this.

All the chattering hurt the demonic hypersensitivity of his pointed ears, so he sat outside with Jaken. The inuyoukai sat cross-legged and started another intense session of meditation. Jaken sat beside him and blew raspberries. If Sesshomaru had been the type to roll his eyes, he would've then.

A sharp, pointed rock hit the imp upside the head.

"OW!" he rubbed the sore, looking at his master, "What was that for?"

"I do not know what you are talking about," Sesshomaru said without opening his eyes.

Jaken picked up the rock that hit him.

"It's alive!" said a voice.

He looked up to see two village children, a young boy and girl, popped their heads curiously out from one of the bushes.

"Hey you!" he shrieked, "Did you throw this?"

They stared.

"You will answer when I am talking to you!"

The boy picked up a stick, walked over, and poked him in the gut.

"OW!"

"Are you some kind of toad?" he asked, "You look all green and slimy."

"I AM NOT SLIMY, YOU DESPICABLE CHILD! AND I AM AN IMP YOUKAI! **FEAR ME!**"

The girl giggled, "You have a funny voice."

"I DO NOT HAVE A FUNNY VOICE YOU LITTLE WENCH - !"

Sesshomaru hit him sharply with one of his knuckles, leaving another large sore on his head. The dog demon could easily have put up with his screaming and whining, however, resorting to name calling was going a step too far. And, though he'd never admit it, Sesshomaru had a soft spot for little girls with large chocolate eyes.

The boy kept prodding him with the stick.

"STOP IT, CHILD! I AM MADE OF FLESH AND BLOOD!"

"You look as if you are going to explode," the boy observed.

"Oooh! I wanna see!" his sister said excitedly, "Poke it harder!"

"OW! STOP IT! STOP!" he screamed, "SESSHOMARU-SAMA, HELP!"

Might as well…

"My mate has enough stamina for three men," he heard Rin gloat.

It took Sesshomaru only seconds to flip himself over and press his ear firmly against the door.

"How many rounds a night?" someone asked eagerly.

"At least five," Rin said, "That's when he's feeling a little under the weather, and even after that he still wants to feel my tongue pleasure him."

"What's your favorite position?" someone breathed.

Rin giggled, "Well, he puts me on my stomach, then…"

He didn't get to hear her finish the sentence.

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA! GET THESE CHILDREN OFF OF ME!"

The boy and girl were jumping on him as if the imp were a giant blob of jelly.

"Humor them, Jaken," the inuyoukai snarled menacingly, redirecting his attention back to the conversation inside the hut.

"Why yes," Rin said, "It's actually very large, much larger, he says, then any _human _man…"

While Sesshomaru leaned against the door with a smug look on his face, Jaken was screaming his head off as he was being dragged into the dark shadows of the forest by his ankles.

Word Count: 592

~oOo~

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	34. Chapter 33: Acceptable

**The Jaken Drabbles**

**Chapter 33: Acceptable**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* for the freakin' 34****th**** TIME, I do not own Inuyasha.**

**A/N: This is for DemonsxXxHeart's request. Enjoy!**

**~oOo~**

"I can't believe it," Inuyasha grumbled, "I'm being out performed by my brother."

"How do you think I feel?" Miroku sat beside him, "I'm _human_, how am I suppose to compete with a member the size of-"

"_Shut up_," the hanyou snarled.

Sango and Kagome sat together, watching Sesshomaru and Rin cuddling on Inuyasha's futon. They were glaring furiously at their respective husbands, knowing fully well now exactly what it was they were missing out on. Jaken came stumbling into the hut, clearly shaken; murmuring something about an encounter with vampire children and dirty socks, but no one was paying him any attention.

"Hey Kags," Inuyasha motioned for her to follow him outside, she did so begrudged.

"_What?_" she snapped; sexually frustrated.

"It's Rin's birthday…" he said, "I say we play a little game with Sesshomaru… for her sake."

Kagome crossed her arms, "The only thing you're going to accomplish by doing this is pissing your brother off to the point where he's finally going to just murder you and toss the ragged remains of your body into the river."

"Why do you always have to be the voice of reason?" he growled, "C'mon Kags!"

"It's your funeral," she shrugged.

~oOo~

"_Why_ do I have to stick this on Sesshomaru-sama's back?" Rin asked, staring at the sheet of paper with a message written on it. She gave Inuyasha a look after reading it, "Do you _have _a death wish?"

"You're the only one who can get within ten feet of Sesshomaru," he said, "Please, Rin?"

She crossed her arms, "The only thing you're going to accomplish by doing this is provoking Sesshomaru-sama to the point where he's finally going to just murder his little brother and toss the ragged remains of your body into the river."

"Why do all you women sound the same?" he snapped, "C'mon Rin!"

She shrugged, "It's your funeral."

~oOo~

"This Sesshomaru does not want to go into the town."

"_Please_?" Rin batted her eyelashes. Having already stuck the sign on his back, Inuyasha was now forcing her to get him in public, "It's my birthday!"

"No."

"Fine!" she said, "I'll just go hang out with Jiro. I like a man who knows how to use his one arm."

A deafening growl rippled through his chest, "LET'S GO."

No one, aside from Jaken, knew that Sesshomaru was claustrophobic. He hated tight enclosed spaces; he was a daiyoukai who required a wide girth of open territory to feel safe and secure.

So, while maneuvering through the streets of Edo, he ensured to give off an electrifying bolt of youki to kill any humans besides Rin and her party that came near. Everyone else stared at him curiously.

Suddenly, about two dozen five year old girls squealed in delight and began charging after the daiyoukai. He turned to look back and his eyes widened fractionally. What was he supposed to do, zap them all?"

They jumped him with enough force to send him flat on his back, and began cuddling with his mokomoko.

"Fluffy Puppy!" one girl giggled, "Your sign says you like hugs and kisses!"

"_WHAT?"_

Rin was laughing hysterically along with everyone else until she saw the child, who knew nothing about what was socially acceptable, pecked Sesshomaru on the lips.

"INUYASHA!" she growled, baring her teeth at him.

"Hm…" Miroku watched thoughtfully, "I wonder if it would have the same effect on mature women?" He reached out and pulled off Sesshomaru's sign, placing it on his own back, "Rin, do you want to touch _my _mokomoko?"

…

"OW! SANGO, I'M SORRY! AH, SESSHOMARU! YOU KNOW I DIDN'T MEAN IT!"

Word Count: 632

~oOo~


	35. Chapter 34: Honor and Respect

**The Jaken Drabbles**

**Chapter 34: Honor and Respect**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any Apple products and Disney films.**

**~oOo~**

"Run, Inuyasha!" Miroku hollered. It had taken Sesshomaru nearly an hour to pull himself away from the cuddling, cooing little five year old girls, so with his poison claw held ready, he wanted nothing more than to run it clear through the hanyou's skull.

Jaken was somewhat of his own personal cheerleader. Evidently, the daiyoukai now had a fan club, to his displeasure, composed entirely of very young village girls, and with Jaken as their leader, they shouted him words of encouragement:

"Give me an S!" the imp cried.

"S!"

"Give me an E!"

"E!"

Give me another 'S'!"

"S!"

"One more S!"

"S!"

"Give me an H – O – M – A – R – U – SAMA!"

"H – O – M – P – Q – A – B – C… uh… SAMA!"

"What's that spell?"

"Fluffy Man!" a girl giggled.

Rin walked over to the fence and sat down, watching dejectedly as her mate grabbed his brother by the ankle and swung him like a club into the nearest building. She sighed.

Kagome came up beside her, "What's wrong, Rin-chan?"

"Sesshomaru-sama," she replied, "I know he said for my birthday I could have anything I want… but really Milord is all I could ever need. Inuyasha has angered him terribly, now I must sit here and wait for my master to return."

"Why do you call him 'master'?" Kagome asked, "He's your mate, you shouldn't have to use an honorific with his name."

Rin gasped, "I have _always_ referred to my Sesshomaru-sama as so! It would be disrespectful otherwise."

"Always?"

"Always."

"Even when…?"

Rin blushed, "Hai, even then."

The miko whistled, "Well, isn't he a stickler for formalism." She looked up at the warring brothers, "Rin, I think you're going to be waiting awhile. Why don't I give you a present?"

Her eyes lit up.

Kagome pulled an iPod from her kimono pocket, "Have you ever seen _The Lion King_?"

~oOo~

The sun was already setting when Sesshomaru found Rin sitting alone on the roof of the miko's hut, staring at a strange metal device with its tentacles in her ears. A classic smile lit her face.

"Hi, Sesshomaru-sama! Where's Inu-kun?"

"In the river," he answered coolly, "What is that you have?"

"A present from Kagome-chan. Is Inuyasha okay?" She thought the light in his eyes were unnaturally bright.

"If you mean, did I kill him? No, this Sesshomaru was merely curious as to see if his brother could swim." He swiftly changed the subject, "Come to me, this Sesshomaru requires your touch."

Rin hastily ran into his arms, kissing along the lower edge of his jaw.

"Hn," he purred, "Perhaps I shall pup you tonight."

"We are not yet acclaimed official mates," she pointed out, as he reached around to untie her obi, "We need your mother's blessing."

"My mother," he growled lowly, "Can go chase her tail. What type of influence can she have over this Sesshomaru?" He started lapping at the sensitive flesh of her neck. Reluctantly, Rin relaxed in his arms.

"Knock, knock," a voice drawled.

He knew it was too good to be true. This day – aside from it being the birth date of his reason for existence - was an unrelenting nightmare. However this just took the cake.

Sesshomaru pulled himself from Rin's neck to glare viciously at Inukimi.

"What _are you _doing here?"

"It is a pleasure to see you as well, My Son," her sharp amber eyes zeroed in on his mate, scanning for flaws, "Tell me, Sesshomaru, when were you planning on informing your _dearest _mother you were engaged?"

Word Count: 614

~oOo~

**A/N: Oh goodness, I can't wait for the next chapter (ha, and I'm the writer). Thank you for reading!**


	36. Chapter 35: Inukimi

**The Jaken Drabbles**

**Chapter 35: Inukimi**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**A/N: You'd think it being summer I'd have more time to update…**

**~oOo~**

"Why is it after centuries of absence you suddenly now feel compelled to visit me, Mother?" Sesshomaru inquired, pulling Rin behind him and out of her line of vision, "My personal affairs were never much an interest of yours, or perhaps it is you yearn for the company of your only son?"

Inukimi smirked, "At ease, Sesshomaru, I have not sought for _your_ company, regardless of the warmth and radiance of such a bubbly disposition you exploit."

They exchanged glares.

"That is her, I presume," tilting her head to look at Rin, "The one Tenseiga cannot save."

"State your business!" Sesshomaru snarled.

"Hey!" Kagome appeared riding Ah-Un with Jaken. Sango and Miroku came on Kirara. "What's everyone doing on _my roof?_"

Their eyes widened at the elegant female inuyoukai.

"Dearest Lady Mother!" Jaken scurried forth to kiss the floor at her feet.

"Little Youkai."

"Jaken," he reminded her.

"Whatever. I have come, my Son, to ensure that you have obtained a suitable mate to carry on our bloodline," she glanced at Rin, "You should have conceived and raised an heir over a hundred years ago, Sesshomaru. As your mother, I was… concerned, to put it mildly."

"Unnecessary," he said, "Why would you worry about my lack of a mate?"

"Well…" Her eyes drifted over to Jaken.

Sesshomaru actually took a step backward, as if he'd been dealt a harsh blow to the chest.

"You – you _thought - ?_" glaring at the imp, who was completely oblivious.

Inukimi stifled a laugh, and, to Sesshomaru's horror, so did Rin.

"I see nothing of this humor worth noting."

"That makes you the only one," his mother grinned. "Come now, you must have heard the rumors."

"Are you here to question my sexuality, or see to it I have a mate? If the later, than leave, as with your own eyes, you can plainly see that I am _indeed _engaged."

The female inuyoukai shifted her gaze back to Rin.

"I'm disappointed in you, Sesshomaru. I wouldn't have revived the child if I thought you were planning on toying with her. That's quite distasteful."

"I do not _toy_," he growled, "Rin is my mate. I have claimed her already."

She pouted, "I am your only living parent, after all I've done to care for you, ensured your success, the right to claim your lands and titles, yet you don't even wait for my blessing?" She clutched her heart, "That hurts, _deeply_."

"My heart bleeds for you," he remarked sardonically.

"Sesshomaru, my One and Only Son, I am an epic _failure _as a mother."

"You've finally noticed."

"You're not _supposed_ to agree!" she snapped angrily, "Listen, and listen well! You may mate the girl, fool around with her as much as you please, have as many offspring as you like! _Conditionally_."

Sesshomaru almost laughed, "And what is stopping me from doing so anyway?"

"Because, as I've given you as much love and affection as a mother can to an icicle, you are therefore _INDEBTED _to me."

He raised a brow, "I swear you're nearly as bad as Jaken."

_Hey! _The imp thought.

"Plus I did resurrect the girl."

She had a point there.

"State your demand."

Inukimi's eyes suddenly turned soft, "Give me a grandpup… a _full-blooded_ grandpup."

Word Count: 568

~oOo~

**A/N: Ah, I love Sessho's mom. Thanks for reading!**


	37. Chapter 36: Hanyou

**The Jaken Drabbles**

**Chapter 36: Hanyou**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**A/N: Inspiration from this came from a pic I found randomly on Google. Enjoy!**

**~oOo~**

"But that's impossible!" Jaken protested, "Rin is but a mere mortal! How is she to give birth to a pureblood?"

"Hn," Inukimi seemed disinterested, "Perhaps it is not _she _that shall give me this child." She looked at the girl. "You remind me of Izayoi, with those large eyes. Are you distant relatives, perhaps?"

"Lady Mother," Jaken said, "Sesshomaru-sama will not bed another woman, if _that _was what you were suggesting."

"Little Youkai," she began.

"Jaken."

"_Whatever_. This is an issue my son must resolve on his own. I don't really care how he does it, as long as I get the pup."

"And what makes you believe we will give you _any _of our pups?" the daiyoukai glared viciously. Rin silently agreed with him. She didn't want to give up any of her babies.

"Well," Inukimi smiled, "Unless you plan to move back in with your dearest mother, Sesshomaru, one of the pups must live with me. I – I miss the duty, and the responsibility of raising a child. Your mate will understand when she holds her pup to her chest, and feels that tiny heart beat with hers… I want that again, Sesshomaru, and I want it bad. No demon male will mate with me, as I was widowed by your father the night he died for his human. Superstitions lead many to believe mating me is bad luck. You understand my predicament."

Rin felt sorry for her. All Inukimi wanted was a family. She was lonely, sitting in her castle all by herself. The dog demon even yearned for Sesshomaru, at least his cold attitude towards her was _something_. And the way she bickered with Jaken, Rin knew they'd get along great.

Now, all she had to do was convince her lord to move back in with his mother, raise their family there, and maybe she would forget this whole pureblood thing.

As Sesshomaru was about to protest, a small figure slowly crawled on top the roof, a poor, beaten, pitiful looking animal… with puppy ears.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped.

"Bastard!" he called out in Sesshomaru's general direction. "I'm not done with you!"

"This Sesshomaru did not say you could leave the river, mongrel! Go back!"

"I can take you!"

"What is this?" Inukimi asked, "My husband's second son?"

Inuyasha slowly rose to his feet, "Who are you?"

"Show some respect to the Mother of My Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken snapped angrily.

"_Mother?_" Inuyasha felt a tug on his ears. "OW!" he yelped, "Hands off, you Old Fleabag!" he snapped at Inukimi.

That pissed Sesshomaru, so he grasped the hilt of Bakusaiga.

"Oh, put your silly sword away," his mother chuckled, "Unlike you, I choose not to be offended." She resumed touching Inuyasha's ears.

"HEY! THAT _HURTS!_"

"These ears… are so _kawaii!_" Inukimi cooed, "I could just… eat them up!" She nibbled on one.

No words could possibly exist to describe how incredibly creeped out Sesshomaru felt watching his mother eye Inuyasha hungrily. He managed to keep a blank expression as he said, "You act as if you've never seen a hanyou before."

"Not an _inuhanyou_. I _must_ have one!" she declared, "I must find a willing mortal man to conceive with me."

Miroku raised his hand, "I'll offer my services, Pretty Lady!"

If Sango hadn't been there to kick him between the legs; Sesshomaru would've. And a lot harder.

"Sorry, his baby making tools are broken!" Sango informed her.

"No need," Inukimi dismissed the withering monk at her feet. "Sesshomaru!"

"Yes, Mother?"

"Go bed your mate; I want an inuhanyou pup as soon as possible! Until then," she stroked Inuyasha's ears, "I shall settle for you."

"Kagome, HELP!" as he made a run for it.

**Word Count: 647**

**~oOo~**

**A/N: Okay, c'mon who **_**doesn't**_** want to touch Inuyasha's ears?**

**Here are some updates for all of my lovely reviewers. I have good news, bad news, and better news.**

**The good news, I wrote a new one-shot, my first EVER serious A/U fic. **_**The Crossing of Two Souls**_** is my pride and joy, and I hope you guys can take the time to check it out.**

**The bad news, I'm deleting **_**Once, Twice Torn**_**. **

**The better news, I'm re-writing it! So, it shall be removed from this website in a couple days, but keep your eyes out for it again. There will be fewer chapters, but they will be longer, and definitely MUCH better.**


	38. Chapter 37: Perhaps

**The Jaken Drabbles**

**Chapter 37: Perhaps**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**A/N: Alright, the next chapter this goes to Sakura Scout, who's been waiting awhile for her request. Enjoy!**

**~oOo~**

He didn't understand it.

Even after Rin's birth celebration had come and went, a week passed, yet she still did not leave that shabby little hut she called her home. Sesshomaru was growing impatient and, truthfully, a bit nervous. Could it be she having second thoughts?

After confronting her about this, she only laughed.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I have to say goodbye to all my friends!"

"Friends…?"

"Hai, Kagome-chan, and Sango, and Inu, and Miroku, and Jiro…"

He growled at that last name.

"I can't just leave! It takes time to part from people who love you."

"Love…?"

"That's what friends do, Sesshomaru-sama," she lightly kissed him on the lips. "They love you."

~oOo~

This bothered the inuyoukai all day.

Did he have, as Rin said, 'friends'? People who loved him, wished to spend time with him, would be sad if he left?

Not that Sesshomaru cared, just that he was curious.

He thought of Inuyasha.

_Hn, definitely not, the insolent mongrel._

He thought of Miroku.

_Lecherous monk, this Sesshomaru shall claw the eyes from his skull should he look upon this one's mate again._

He thought of Sango.

_She is tolerable, I suppose, and it is interesting her methods of restraint on that husband of hers…_

He thought of Kagome.

_The miko whines constantly. She's perfect for my brother._

He thought of Kirara, and decided nonchalantly she was indeed a very cute cat.

Oddly, Sesshomaru was dissatisfied with the conclusions he'd drawn. Friends… how foolish of him! He had a beautiful mate that was all that mattered.

~oOo~

Rin pulled on the sleeve of his kimono, gesturing he lay beside her in the futon they now shared.

"What is it, Milord? You seem troubled."

"Hn."

She puckered out her lower lip.

"I… thought of what you said today," Sesshomaru untied her obi, tossing the silk green fabric aside.

"About…?"

"Friends." He gently pulled her kimono off delicate pale shoulders. Her skin was breath-taking bathed in moonlight. His eyes swept over her body, taking in every curve, dip, and valley. She blushed, slightly embarrassed how he always liked to just admire her for a few moments before proceeding to love-making. Sharp teeth nibbled at her jawbone. Her fingers curled into his hair.

"This Sesshomaru has decided he has no friends, nor is in any need of such ridiculous people. My mate is my life." He was about to lower his lips to her breast when the grip on his hair suddenly became unnaturally tight.

"_Sesshomaru-sama_," she snapped a tone that was surprisingly angry.

"Mate?"

"How _DARE_ you say you have no friends! What of master Jaken? Does he mean nothing to you?"

"…"

"He cares about you. He would miss you if you ever left him. There's nothing he wouldn't do for you, Milord. _Nothing_."

Deep inside, he knew she was right. Jaken had been a faithful servant, a rather annoying one, but faithful all the same. Even through the most difficult times, the imp had stood with him, and for that, Sesshomaru was almost grateful.

"Perhaps…"

Rin smiled, "Good," and let him continue his ministrations.

Outside, after hearing the short conversation, Jaken grinned.

"I love you, too, Sesshomaru-sama."

**Word Count: 559**

**A/N: Next chapter… they're getting married!**


	39. Chapter 38: Reassuring

**The Jaken Drabbles**

**Chapter 38: Reassuring**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**A/N: This is Sakura Scout's. Enjoy! ;)**

**~oOo~**

Rin had travelled through Sesshomaru's territories before, but never really considered where he actually _lived_, where _she _would soon live.

Upon her first glance of the Western Palace, her jaw dropped, causing Sesshomaru, who sat behind her in Ah-Un's saddle, briefly grin his satisfaction at her reaction.

"It's extravagant!" she said in awe, craning her neck to take in the tall Japanese towers, the swaying sakura trees that adored the courtyard gardens in an early Spring beauty. Many inuyoukai had ventured out to welcome the return of their lord, and gapped at the little ningen that was soon to be his bride.

Smelling that Rin was nervous, Sesshomaru lightly brushed the back of his fingers to her cheek. "You will be a fine lady," he murmured quietly, "You will be accepted here."

She nodded slowly her agreement, "You're right, I can do this."

~oOo~

"I CAN'T DO THIS!" Rin wailed, glaring at her reflection in the long mirror. The white kimono she wore was flattering the streamline curves of her body, embroider with elegant flowers in the Inuyoukai clan colors. Two large pink cherry blossom combs held her long hair high on upon her head. Her slim face and shoulders had been painted white, light applications of a ruby ointment brought out the fullness of her lips. In contrast to her skin, her doe eyes were wide and frightful.

"I can't do this!" she repeated hopelessly.

Sango, Kagome, Miroku, and Jaken stood in the room with her, trying to sooth her of these wedding day jitters. Sango, who'd slaved over to her to ensure her make up was absolutely perfect, was frustrated that Rin would not stop creasing her forehead.

"Darling," she said, "You know, Sesshomaru is doing this for you, giving you a human wedding. He respects your race. The least you could do is have some confidence in yourself."

"Sesshomaru-sama will not tolerate the humiliation of being left alone at the alter!" Jaken told her firmly, "Technically, you are already my master's wife, having mated him. The Lady of the West, even if she is a little scrap of a human, must uphold her duties and join Milord in the ceremonies."

"Oh, I don't know…" Rin continued to hyperventilate.

Sango brushed her shoulder reassuringly.

"Do you love him?"

"Of course! But-!"

"Then what's the big deal? You're just signing papers, Rin. All you have to do is smile at the people, look sexy for Sesshomaru, and then you can relax tonight …"

"You are quite possibly the most impure maiden to ever marry, Rin-sama," Miroku smiled at her blush through the face powder.

Kagome, who was sitting on Rin's futon, was very fat. Because she was pregnant. Again. And though she loved all her children, even the one inside her, she honestly couldn't help with violent mood swings.

"This is such a nice castle, Rin. Are you seriously going to _live _here?" she rubbed her round belly, glancing around the room excitedly. "This is so cool! Ooh, I love those paintings, and the polished floors, and the wicker furniture… it reminds me of being back home." She started sniffling. "I wanna be home… Inuyasha doesn't believe in living any other way than the simplicity he's known all his life... grr… That STUPID DOG! He doesn't EVER think about what I want! It's always 'do this' and 'do that' and 'give me another pup, Kagome'!" She was doing a very interesting impression of the hanyou, the pupils of her eyes narrowing. "Ya know, he's the son of a damn lord and a princess, hell, you'd think they'd leave him something other than a rusty old sword! Like, oh, I don't know, maybe a CASTLE. Kami, why did I have to marry the POOR brother?"

Miroku, seeing that everyone else was preoccupied, playfully slapped his hand on Rin's butt. Jaken noticed this, and was utterly flabbergasted. Rin was too busy hyperventilating to notice.

"I'll see you ladies later," he winked at his wife before exiting the room, Jaken hot on his heels.

"What was that?" the imp asked.

"Hm?"

"You slapped Milord's mate's butt." He eyed the monk suspiciously.

"Oh," Miroku's ears colored at the tips, "That's… that's just a new way of saying 'Good luck'. You know, because it's her wedding."

"Ah, I see," Jaken let the subject drop as they walked down the corridor to Sesshomaru's room, where the hanyou was helping his brother prepare for the ceremony.

"So, Sesshomaru-sama," Miroku said, "Are you at all nervous?"

He flinched as the daiyoukai glared at him, "No."

Inuyasha was gathering Sesshomaru's long silver hair and used a golden clasp to hold the locks in a low ponytail.

"My Big Brother's growing up," he pretended to sob, "It's about time you settled down."

"There shall be no 'settling' Inuyasha," the daiyoukai snapped, "There is still the issue with my mother to resolve."

That shut his brother up real quick. Unfortunately for him, he would be sitting beside Inukimi at dinner.

"So how's it feel, knowing soon you'll no longer be a single man?" Miroku asked wistful. He missed his bachelor days.

He gave an almost uncharacteristic snort, "This Sesshomaru wishes to claim his woman officially as his wife. Tonight, I guarantee it, she shall be pupped. I've had enough of _waiting_." He adjusted his kimono, which was identical to Rin's in every detail of stitching and color. He glanced into the long mirror to study his reflection, pleased.

"Good luck," Miroku said.

"Yeah," Inuyasha grumbled.

Jaken was thoughtful for a moment, and then reached his hand as high as he could and slapped his master's rear end, "Good luck, Sesshomaru-sama!"

Twenty minutes later, Miroku was still trying to pry the imp's head out the wall.

"Welcome to my world, my little green friend," he murmured.

**Word Count: 980**

**~oOo~**


	40. Chapter 39: Urgent

**The Jaken Drabbles**

**Chapter 39: Urgent**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**~oOo~**

The wedding ceremony went peacefully and the dinner afterwards was calm. Everyone congratulated the Lord of the West and his bride, wishing them many long and happy years together and they have lots of children.

Speaking of children…

Sesshomaru planned on making some. He wasn't exactly a family person, but he would be there for his pups. He needed a son to become an heir, but a girl would be loved just the same.

He was cradling Rin in his arms as he led them to his room.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I can walk."

"My mate's feet will never have to touch the ground again." He slid open the door and stepped inside, sat Rin upon his futon, and stared at her for a moment.

Rin smiled, "I feel like this is our first time."

"It's supposed to," he said quietly, "But we cheated. A lot." He ran the back of his finger down her cheek, "We shall spend three days rutting, to ensure I have pupped you."

She nodded, watching him take off his kimono. "Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Hn?"

"I'm hungry."

He froze. His mate was still hungry, he must please her!

Sesshomaru moved faster than the eye could see, having left the room for the kitchens.

Apparently, the chef was having 'fun' with his wife as well, and though he wouldn't dare defy Sesshomaru, he agitatedly began cooking.

It was a slow process. While Sesshomaru waited, his sensitive demonic hearing could pick up_ every_ sound in the palace. It did not pride him to know he was not engaged in similar activities at this moment.

Chef gave him Rin's food and hastily ran back to his waiting wife. Sesshomaru was more than willing to copy his example. He did not want to be the only male not getting any tonight. That was reserved for someone like Jaken.

On his way back, however, the green imp stepped into the hallway, dressed in a sleeping kimono. They both stopped, stared at each other for a long moment, and without a single word Jaken turned on his heel and continued down the hall and into another room. Curious, Sesshomaru easily shortened the distance between them and looked through the door.

A beautiful female inuyoukai sat on the futon, smiling suggestively at the imp and gesturing to the spot beside her. Jaken returned that same grin, and then turned to scowl at his lord before slamming the door in his face.

Sesshomaru decided he was having _way _too much wine with his dinner.

Finally, he returned to his room. Rin had been preparing herself.

"You look absolutely delicious in my kimono," he growled.

"_Feed me_," she purred. He liked this new seductive Rin.

**Word Count: 460**

**~oOo~**

**A/N: Just a short, simple one for today. Alright, if you guys want to check it out, stigmafan123 and I have just finished writing the first chapter of a collaboration fic. It is titled **_**Feudal Fire**_**, if you would care to scoot your way on down there to read and review it. I'm going to post a link to the story on my profile, as I thought it would be silly to post the same story twice. **

**And also, I have the works of a new drabble collection soon to be posted after this series is finished.**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


	41. Chapter 40: Beautiful

**The Jaken Drabbles**

**Chapter 40: Beautiful**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**~oOo~**

This waiting was nerve-racking.

Jaken and more than a hundred other youkai watched their lord pace the entire length of the dining hall about fifty times; evident apprehension was painted across his normally composed facial features. Rin and Inukimi had been inside their bedchambers for a VERY long time and, though the dog demon had earlier expressed complete confidence in the pregnancy of his mate, those words now firmly opposed to the behavior he was currently displaying to the public.

Even if Rin wasn't pregnant yet, no one would breathe faulty of Sesshomaru. The humiliation of his failure to pup her, however, would be excruciating. Inuyasha had already fathered three of his own children with the miko, and then a fourth was on the way. Even the hentai monk had produced plentiful of offspring with Sango. The thought of being outdone by a mere lecher and his brother would be a terrible blow to Sesshomaru's well-groomed ego.

The green imp tried to comfort his distressed master, following him around and going on and on about his greatness and supremacy and that he was 100% certain that Rin was knocked up. But if she wasn't, well, Jaken said he would continue to serve the Inu Family despite the public embarrassment that shall be attached to his master's name for an eternity, and he would personally lash anyone who dared to speak ill of the Great Lord Sesshomaru's capabilities to reproduce. Jaken did not notice the growing snarl upon the dog demon's face as he continued to talk of this subject, until finally the toe of Sesshomaru's boot kicked him between the eyes. The imp let him continue his pacing alone.

When the sliding doors to the dining hall opened, and Inukimi walked out with a solemn expression, for the first time in his very long life, Sesshomaru did not feel well.

The large gathering of youkai immediately fell silent, eager for the Lady Mother to speak. She did not, instead turned to hold the door open for Rin. Many eyes widened at this gesture of kindness. Was it in respect, or pity?

The ningen in no way could compose herself as well the female inuyoukai, her brown were wide and shining with indescribable happiness. Her hands brushed the area of her lower abdomen.

"Sesshomaru," Inukimi said in a firm voice. "Step forward."

He complied immediately, so very curious, and his mother studied him with hard amber eyes.

"Give me your hand."

He allowed her to caress his right one in the two of hers, the mother and son having a short private moment, until she led him forward, and carefully placing his hand on Rin's abdomen.

Inukimi spoke to him, but her voice rang out loud to the entire hall, "Listen, Sesshomaru, to the life that steadily grows within the womb of your mate. Can you hear it, My Son; three tiny hearts are now beating with such a vigor that is only possibly for those of demon pups? Your mate carries your seed, including the Heir to the Western Lands."

While the rest of the hall erupted into frantic shouts and screams of celebration, Sesshomaru remained silent, though a coy smile tugged at one corner of his lips. Yes, he _knew _she'd been pregnant; it was just his nerves talking earlier. And not just one pup, not two, but THREE. His chest swelled with pride. Three little puppies would be joining their pack soon. He briefly wondered if they'd be boys, but decided it didn't really matter the gender.

Jaken was leading the other youkai in a song of thanks to the Kami; Sesshomaru slowly inclined his head and pressed his nose into Rin's neck, breathing her scent in deeply.

"Three…" he murmured.

"Yeah," Rin blushed, "I'm going to look like a cow."

He licked the hollow of her neck, "A beautiful cow."

**Word Count: 658**

**~oOo~**


	42. Chapter 41: Disposal

**The Jaken Drabbles**

**Chapter 41: Disposal**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**WARNING: This chapter is kind of gross. You'll see why.**

**~oOo~**

And that was when the morning sickness started.

Sesshomaru was a good mate, holding her hair out of the way as Rin emptied the contents of her stomach into a chamber pot. He was very good at hiding how terribly gross the smell was. In the long run, he decided, all this would be worth the pitter-pattering of little paws running up and down the corridor.

As soon as he thought Rin was finished, Sesshomaru would summon Jaken to dispose of the waste. It was well-known throughout the palace the absolute worse assignment was handling Lady Rin's morning sickness.

The imp carried the pot at arms length, his nose upturned in a scornful cringe. This was _not _the duty of Sesshomaru-sama's most prized servant. Couldn't he get a maid to do this? More than once Jaken tried to give the job off to someone else, only to have them laugh at him and continue on. But it didn't hurt to try.

He dumped the vomit out the window, gagging as the orange-green substance oozed slowly out the pot and hit the ground in soft globs. The imp decided he would _never _knock up a woman as long as he lived.

About five minutes later, the pot was refilled with steaming hot, fresh puke from Rin. This was ridiculous! The pile outside the window was getting huge!

Around noon, Rin announced she was hungry. Sesshomaru, though nervous at how much she'd thrown up earlier, order Jaken to fetch her food.

Grumbling, he headed to the kitchens. About halfway, he stopped, scenting the air.

He smelled…

…cats?

Jaken frowned. What were _cats_ doing at the Western Palace? He would send them away!

The imp's nose led him to the window.

"Holy Mother of Kami!"

The scrawny felines were everywhere! The stench of Rin's vomit must have attracted them; it was smeared all over their dirty little faces as they glared up at him with beady eyes, meowing in agitation and hunger.

Jaken emptied his stomach right then, not quite reaching the window in time and ended up with half of it on him and the floor. Sesshomaru-sama was going to kill him!

**Word Count: 384**

**~oOo~**

**A/N: Only a few more chapters left and this fic is FINISHED! I'm so excited! Sorry for all you cat lovers out there, I didn't mean to sound so crude.**

**And for you readers who don't want this fic to end, I have posted the prologue of my new collection, **_**The Mokomoko Drabbles,**_** which will kick start when this one finishes. Check it out!**


	43. Chapter 42: Advantage

**The Jaken Drabbles**

**Chapter 42: Advantage**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**~oOo~**

Within the weeks to come, Rin's pregnancy became more and more obvious.

First, it was her breasts. Their size had always been pleasantly satisfying, however suddenly they seemed as if they had practically doubled overnight. And though Sesshomaru certainly was not about to going to start complaining over it, he ordered the palace seamstresses make her larger kimonos to cover her bust. The ones Rin currently wore were very uncomfortable and she had to rip the fronts so she could put it on. This revealed more than a fair share of cleavage for the entire male servant staff to view, and Sesshomaru had deduced he would run his sword through the next unfortunate soul who dared look any lower than her eyes.

Sadly for Jaken, he was the shortest demon in the entire palace. Whenever he had to speak to Rin, he was forced to stand back at several meters and shout from a distance, because if he stood directly in front of her all he could see were her breasts. This did not make for a very ideal technique for whenever he was trying to scold her. Sesshomaru-sama had made it the imp's duty to teach Rin the ways of the Western Province and educate her on demon history while he and Inukimi were unavailable. Nearly three weeks had passed since the announcement of the girl's pregnancy, and she had slowly started to rebuild the lost relationship of Sesshomaru and his mother. They still fought very frequently, but an evident respect had grown between the two, instead of obliged acceptance. Rin hoped her mate would be willing to move back to Inukimi's palace, but had yet to bring up the subject with him. She'd get around to it eventually.

"Rin!" Jaken rushed into the room with an armful of scrolls. "You have to start your lessons! C'mon!"

"Now is that a way to speak to your lady?" Rin teased. She actually didn't care how he addressed her; he would always be her Master Jaken.

But she also did not want to do her lessons. They were boring, and filled with statistics and manners of past Ladies that Rin would probably never have a need for. She was the first Human of the West, couldn't she be original?

"Rin!" Jaken exclaimed, glaring at her over the scrolls. "Come help me!"

And the little wench stuck out her tongue at him, running from the room to find Sesshomaru. _He _wouldn't make her study; she smirked, glancing down at her bust. Might as well use this to her advantage…

**Word Count: 440**

**~oOo~**

**A/N: Almost over! Perhaps two or three more chapters. And then **_**maybe**_** an epilogue, if I feel up to it. I have horrible allergies lately.**

**Someone also suggested I should write drabbles for the Inuyasha/Kagome pairing. Any thoughts? I'm not sure I'd be any good at it, as Rin/Maru is my baby…**


	44. Chapter 43: Accomplished

**The Jaken Drabbles**

**Chapter 43: Accomplished**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**~oOo~**

"Rin, you can come out now."

"Um, Sesshomaru-sama… uh…"

The daiyoukai sighed and leaned back into the soft lavish silk of his pillows. It had been a very long time since he and his mate had been engaged in any kind of sexual activities, due to his current responsibilities, and there was trouble brewing in the Southern Province. The leader of a rebel group had asked Sesshomaru for his assistance in overthrowing their reigning lord. Though at first his advisors had been completely against the idea of going to war, they soon showed a change of heart upon realizing that the rebels controlled large sea ports in the lower portions of the archipelago, and the West could gain an enormous amount of wealth from the trade brought there by the Chinese and European Dutch. Within a month Sesshomaru and his army would join the war in the south.

This would be around the time Rin would be ready to deliver the pups, so he would be leaving practically the day after their birth. Despite the fact her mate was practically invincible, Rin worried.

So, to help the fretting little human unwind, Sesshomaru suggested they spend some time together. They were soon to be parents, and such things might have to be sacrificed in order to give the pups all the attention they should receive.

And now here he was, lying in his futon, ready to go, and Rin would not come out their closet.

He growled loudly. "I am not one to be made to wait. Come out."

"NO!"

What on earth was wrong with her? Sesshomaru didn't care. He and certain parts of him were eager to get things started.

"Mate, your Lord and Alpha will punish you for your disobedience. This is your last chance. _Come out._"

"Oh, oh FINE!" And she shyly stepped out.

He saw her belly, and about five seconds later the rest of her appeared. She didn't wear one of the sheer, see-through night gowns he liked, but a long garment that more closely resembled one of the futon bed sheets.

"Happy?" she asked, holding her chin up in a defiant manner.

His reply was another growl. "_Come here._"

Rin walked over to Sesshomaru, using his long arms he pulled her gently down onto his lap.

"You have made your Alpha wait a very long time for this." His hips grinded against her bottom, his hands traced her many curves. He tried to wrap his arms around her middle but failed.

"Stop. Just stop it Sesshomaru-sama! Why do you do this to me?"

He blinked, still moving his hips. "What are you talking about?"

"THIS!" she shrieked, and he winced. "How can you want to make love to a fat hog like me? I'm practically crushing you!"

"You say the silliest things, Mate."

She snorted. "You only do it because you feel sorry for me."

Sesshomaru clenched his jaw; the arousal in his hakama had grown painful. Yeah, _pity_.

"I think you are beautiful, no matter your size. I love seeing you pregnant. It makes me feel…" he nuzzled her neck. "Accomplished."

"I'm still fat," she murmured.

"That's just your hormones talking. Now, rise so your mate can remove his hakama."

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Hn?"

"I… I can't… can you help me up?"

**Word Count: 550**

**~oOo~**


	45. Chapter 44: Perfect

**The Jaken Drabbles**

**Chapter 44: Perfect**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**~oOo~**

"Of all the times you could've picked to take a walk, you want to go _now_?"

"Master Jaken," Rin said calmly, leading the way down a long corridor. "I ache just sitting around all day. I need some exercise." She rubbed her middle absentmindedly. "Besides, it's a beautiful day outside!"

"It's also blistering hot," Jaken murmured, but trudged along after her as fast as his legs would allow him to keep up. Rin was due to deliver any day now, and it was the imp's responsibility to make sure she was safe. However, Rin liked to wander all over the palace, and he did not enjoy having to keep up with her.

Sesshomaru was occupied in a meeting with the other generals in his army. Normally Jaken would have been with him, taking down the minutes, but no, even a decade later he was still baby-sitting Rin.

Once they were outside, she began frolicking through the fields of flowers as graceful as a pregnant woman possibly could.

"I'll make Sesshomaru-sama a flower necklace. What do you think, Master Jaken?" Rin sat herself down in a clump of grass.

"Whatever," he grumbled, parking his butt on a rock. The Staff of Two Heads was thrown by his side. He humphed.

This was not how he had been expecting to live his life under Sesshomaru. Why did the lord have to pick _Rin _of all people to be his mate? Jaken always thought that there was some sort of deeper connection between the almighty inuyoukai and his little ningen charge, even when she was still young. But he did not know it would later spiral into something much bigger, a romance. Jaken had not been certain Sesshomaru was capable of loving another being, much less a human, yet he was proven wrong. Very wrong, as he eyed the obviously pregnant Rin.

And yet… she wasn't all _that _bad. Jaken might even say he liked her a little. Rin was sweet and gentle, and would make the perfect mother for Sesshomaru-sama's pups.

Yes, perhaps she was alright.

Rin dropped her flowers.

"_Oh, Kami_."

The imp was too absorbed in his own thoughts that he didn't hear.

"Oh, oh, oh, _KAMI!_" her breath hitched.

"_Now _what's wrong?" he asked, agitated.

"I-I think- I think they're coming!" Her stomach heaved.

"Who's coming?" the imp asked dumbly.

"The PUPS!" Rin shrieked, grabbing chucks of grass in her fists. "AH!" as she shook with vigor.

Jaken had never seen her like this before, and immediately began panicking.

"Ok, ok, calm down," he told himself as Rin screamed again. "What do I do? What do _I do?_" He hadn't watched the classes Sesshomaru-sama and Rin took to practice what to do in a situation like this, and obviously Rin wasn't doing any remembering as she collapsed backwards onto the ground.

Oh, no…

"_SESSHOMARU-SAMA!_" Rin screamed.

**Word Count: 490**

**~oOo~**

**A/N: Next one is the last chapter! There will be an epilogue afterwards.**

**I allowed sitgmafan123 to name one of the three pups. Katsu, which means 'victory', will be the name of one of the two boys. (^_^)**

**This has been an amazing journey with you guys, my regular reviewers. I thank you thank you thank you for all your encouragement. Over 100 people have put this fic on their favorites list, and more still for their alerts. I am truly honored, and I promise to give you all a satisfying ending.**

**With that being said, I never demand my readers to review, but I would love to see this fic reach 500 reviews before I end it. *bats lashes* (^_^) Love you all!**


	46. Chapter 45: Waiting Part I

**The Jaken Drabbles**

**Chapter 45: Waiting Part I**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, I've been working on a new one-shot. (^_^) Enjoy!**

**~oOo~**

"And how long exactly does this last?"

Inuyasha cocked his head to one side thoughtfully at his brother's question.

"Ah… depends. She's gotta punch out three pups, count on waiting all day."

Sesshomaru snarled. It had only been maybe five minutes, yet an eternity could have passed as he waits in the long corridor for news on how his mate is fairing. At first, he had been insistent on being present for the births. Sango, Kagome, and Inukimi, however, would not have that, literally slamming the door on his tail on the way out.

"Trust me, Sesshomaru-sama," Miroku said. "It's for your own safety."

"Are you implying that my mate poses as a threat to me?" He did not understand.

The hanyou and monk shared a knowing look.

"If you go in there, you're gonna want to comfort her through the pain, right?"

"Of course."

Inuyasha nodded. "Well, unless you want to lose another body part…"

Sesshomaru subconsciously clutched his left arm. No way was he going to part with it again.

"Ah, childbirth," Miroku grinned brightly, "Such a natural, beautiful thing."

His smiled did not falter as Rin's scream pierced the air.

~oOo~

Inuyasha was impressed. His brother was handling all this reasonably well, better than even he had when Kagome gave birth to his first pup.

Only once did Sesshomaru try to break down the door to get to Rin. Only problem was that Inukimi had been ready for him, fangs bared, claws extended. One look at his mother and he quickly backed down.

So the inuyoukai resumed his classical pacing. Back and forth, back and forth. The usual stoic façade masked his face, but his brother could tell that time was slowly wearing on him. Suddenly eight hundred years shone through his amber irises.

And, oddly enough, Jaken was suffering far worse than he.

"_RIN! RIN!_" the imp bawled, as he had for hours, but no one paid him any attention, as usual. Over the course of a century Sesshomaru had grown accustom to ignoring his rants and whines.

"Oh, Rin! Be okay! _PLEASE _be okay!" Jaken pounded on the door with his little fists. "Don't DIE!"

A scowling Sango cracked open the door. Both Sesshomaru and Jaken looked at her eagerly.

"She's almost ready," the demon slayer said, "On her next contraction she may begin pushing."

Both demons paled noticeably. It was nearly time…

Sango glared down at the imp. "Rin can hear you screaming out here. Stop it. She's saying some not very nice things about you. I think she's been hanging around Inuyasha too much, her language is quite colorful."

The hanyou beamed proudly. "That's my Rin."

She glanced at Sesshomaru, seeming sympathetic.

"And Rin talks of you, too."

"Does she need me?" He edged to the door.

"Psh, no!" Sango laughed, "Just…" Her expression softened. "Milord, I don't think you shall be having sex again for a very LONG time."

Sesshomaru mentally whined. He _really_ liked sex.

"Sango!" Kagome's voice called, "We need you!"

**Word Count: 560**

~oOo~

**A/N: Yeah… this chapter was going to run long, so I decided to cut it in half. Part 2 shall be up tomorrow. (^_^) Thanks for reading and review please!**


	47. Chapter 46: Waiting Part II

**The Jaken Drabbles**

**Chapter 46: Waiting Part II**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**~oOo~**

The demon slayer disappeared back into the room. Suddenly it became very quiet, and the men waiting outside soon realized there must be a concealment charm on the door.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Miroku asked, concerned. The dog demon was just standing there. "What's wrong?"

"Silence," he snapped. "I'm trying to use my mental link to Rin to assure myself she is alright."

Miroku looked at Inuyasha with interest.

"It's a demon thing," the hanyou explained. "We're bonded to our mates more than just physically. If Rin's in any danger, he'll know. We have the same type of connection with our pups."

Sesshomaru shot his brother a glance. "I sense a disturbance. Something's not right in there, but I cannot tell what."

Jaken whimpered. "Rin, DON'T DIE! NOOOO!"

"_SHUT UP!_" all three men snarled. The imp curled into a corner and started to sob, shaking with fear for the girl he had pretended to hate for so long.

And minutes passed.

Suddenly Sesshomaru rose from his place leaning against the wall. His nose twitched slightly as he scented the air.

"That's…"

"Congratulations!" Inuyasha slapped him on the back, hard, and watched in amusement as his brother stumbled forward on shaky legs. "You're officially a father!"

Sesshomaru was still trying to adjust to the new conscious that was now connected to his. The pup was crying its distress for having left its mother's womb.

Inukimi appeared at the door. She regarded him grimly.

"Sesshomaru, your first child has been born, a handsome male pup identical in looks to you."

He had… a look-alike son? His son looked like him? A warm, fuzzy sensation washed through him.

"The pup is a youkai," Inukimi continued.

"How is that possible?" Miroku asked.

"We shall worry about that at a later time. Sesshomaru, you must name your son quickly."

But he had been ready, choosing one Rin had mentioned she liked in passing.

"Katsu," he said.

Inukimi nodded her approval. "Victory is a fitting name for the Heir to the Western Lands." She began closing the door.

"May I see him?"

She shook her head. "Not until all your pups have been delivered.

~oOo~

Hiroshi came next.

Another son, the monk and hanyou were impressed. Jaken sputtered out praises of Sesshomaru's greatness, but the inuyoukai was much too happy to even tell him to shut up.

The second pup was also a full blooded youkai, and matched his older brother in every feature from silver hair to strips and crescent moon. Inukimi told Sesshomaru that Hiroshi had long hair, much longer than she had ever seen on a newborn. His father gave the faintest of smiles as he brushed Hiroshi's conscious with his own, soothing the boy he somehow knew was to be as 'generous' as his name implied.

The demon lord sighed contently. All that was left was one last pup.

~oOo~

"C'mon, Rin, you can do it. Give me another big push," Kagome said.

Poor Rin was utterly exhausted. She'd calmed down a lot since Katsu came and she got to hold him briefly before Hiroshi demanded to be let out. She managed to smile through her pain, kissing her sons each on the cheek. She had never felt such love before, other than that for Sesshomaru. They had created these beautiful children together. The thought made her cry with happiness.

"You can do it, Rin," said Sango. "You're almost done."

Several screams and hard pushes later, Rin saw Inukimi hover above her. The Lady Mother was there to oversee the health of the pups. Though her face remained as blank and unreadable as her son's, her gentle touches soothed Rin.

"One big push!" Kagome said. "C'mon!"

The final pup left her, and she sighed her relief.

The cries of Katsu and Hiroshi were especially loud; they yearned for their mother's milk, battling against Sango as she held them. Rin was far too tired to hold her eyes open.

So she did not know Inukimi told the priestess that her daughter was dead, and she did not see the Lady Mother step out into the brightly lit corridor where the men stood waiting.

She fell asleep, and did not even hear the sound of her mate as he roared his agony.

**Word Count: 720**

**~oOo~**


	48. Chapter 47: His Sacrifice

**The Jaken Drabbles**

**Chapter 47: His Sacrifice**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**A/N: Wow… I actually feel bad. I didn't know you guys would take that ending so emotionally. I wasn't going to stop it there, but gosh all the fake death threats actually kind of scare me.**

**But a couple of you aren't worried. Sesshomaru will just use Tenseiga, right?**

**Come on people, do you REALLY think I would make it THAT simple?**

**Please note the name of the chapter. (^_^)**

**~oOo~**

"Rin," Sango said softly, holding Katsu and Hiroshi in each arm. "Do you want to hold them now?"

Sesshomaru and his mate laid on their futon. Rin buried her face deeply into his neck, wrapping herself around him as tightly as she could. His eyes were closed; one hand stroked the length of her spine.

"I want my baby girl," she sobbed.

The demon lord regarded Sango, gesturing for her to hand him his sons.

Inukimi had said they were the prettiest puppies she had ever seen, Sesshomaru included, and he had been particularly handsome when he was born.

Even in their father's warm arms, they did not cease crying. Rin tried to compose herself, cuddling Hiroshi while her mate rubbed foreheads with Katsu. Nothing they did seemed to work. Inuyasha and his party and Jaken watched helplessly.

The Lady Mother observed the two distressed pups.

"I understand now," she said quietly.

Her son looked at her. "What is it, Mother? Do you know why they are so upset?"

"It's the absence of their sister. Until all three pups are together, they are rendered helpless, incomplete, and powerless. They will be weaker than even a human babe."

"The loss of one pup…?" Sesshomaru began.

"…Could be a loss of the three," Inukimi said, "If the boys do survive, they will live only as invalids, mentally unstable, because they will always be searching for their sister."

At that Kagome bit back a sob, burying her face in Inuyasha's chest. He patted her back, watching as his brother held his head high in an attempt to hide his sorrow. Even after everything, he still tried to remain as strong as ever. For once in his entire life, Inuyasha stood there and admired Sesshomaru.

Across the room, Miroku was kneeling above the lifeless form of Sesshomaru's daughter, thanking the Kami that she went without pain. Most peculiarly, the pup was a hanyou, unlike her brothers. Aside from the floppy ears and claws, she looked much like a little Rin, with no demonic markings, but raven hair and wide, unseeing eyes.

Jaken sat in a corner, staring into space.

"Tenseiga cannot revive her?" he heard his lord ask in a low voice, and the imp had a sickly feeling of déjà vu.

"Nor my Meidou Stone," Inukimi said, "The pup was dead in your mate's womb. Tools of resurrection cannot give life to the unborn."

"So there's… no hope?" Rin asked, wiping her tears away. "My children… are all going to die?"

"Actually…" But Inukimi seemed uncertain.

Her son eyed her scornfully. "I have had enough with playing your little games, Mother. If there is a way to save my children, then out with it!" He growled to emphasize his impatience.

"Your father warned me that a time like this might come… another test, he said-"

Sesshomaru snarled his frustration; Rin jumped from him in fear. Katsu squirmed in his arms.

"You will tell me what to do, and _DAMN _that old man's _TESTS!_"

Everyone stared at him with mouths agape. He glared at Inukimi. "Just tell me what to do."

~oOo~

"It is only logical," Sesshomaru's mother began, composing herself expressionless, "That the Tenseiga be able to take back the life it also gives. All that have been resurrected by the Heavenly Fang can be subjected to death by its blade."

"How the Hell does that help?" Inuyasha asked arrogantly, "He can stab somebody, so what? How is that relevant?"

"_SHUT UP!_" Jaken snapped at him. "Continue, Lady Mother."

"Sesshomaru is capable of killing anyone he has resurrected with his sword, so yes, the hanyou is correct."

Rin looked at her mate, who had been watching her with a solemn expression. "But why?" she asked Inukimi. "Why would he take away my life if he so generously gave it?"

"Because," she replied, "He would then be able to unleash the Tenseiga's next great power: the _**Tamashii Koutai**_. It would enable him to steal the life of one he has saved, to bestow it into another being. Remarkable, no?"

"Not really," Kagome said, wiping her face with her sleeve. "How is Sesshomaru supposed to kill someone he cares about…? That's so…"

"I'll do it," said Rin.

Now it was her turn to have everyone stare at her with mouths agape.

"Absolutely not."

"Foolishness!"

"No, Rin-chan!"

"I forbid it," Sesshomaru growled at her possessively. "Your life is precious to me."

But Rin shook her head. "I would rather die then live without my babies. I know you feel the same way, Sesshomaru-sama. If you were in my place, you would forfeit your life in a second, wouldn't you?"

"Yes… but…"

Inukimi glared at her daughter-in-law. "That is exactly why I refrained from mentioning this before. I knew you would try to be honorable, girl. But what you are asking of my son is utter nonsense. If Sesshomaru killed you, he would be destroying a portion of himself, the part that links him to you as mates. Yes, your children would survive, but _my _son would slowly wither away from depression. Humans, you are such _selfish _creatures," Inukimi tsked. "Remember this the next time you ask to die."

Rin threw her hands up in exasperation. "Then there's no way we can save my children. I am the only one present who has been risen by Tenseiga."

"Actually… I have."

It took everyone a second to realize it was Jaken who had spoken.

"Little Youkai?" Inukimi blinked at him in surprise. "You have been resurrected by my son?"

"My name is Jaken, and yes Lady Mother, I have." The imp leaned against his staff, staring at the lifeless pup. "… It would be an honor."

"No, Master Jaken!" Rin shrieked; doe eyes wide. "No, no, no, no, no! I won't let you!"

"Grow up, girl!" the imp snapped. "I'm doing this for _you_, as much as I would like to deny it!" He pointed a green finger at her. "I vowed when you were eight years old, I would protect you for Sesshomaru-sama! Nothing I could have ever done would've helped Milord! I'm not a fighter, and I am not a strong, malicious youkai of power as he! I'm not very smart, or cunning, and maybe I talk too much! But," Jaken pointed his finger to himself, "Sesshomaru-sama asked ME to look after you, his beloved, his little girl! He trusted ME, something he would never any other being! And for once… I felt important. I always adored Milord, to this day still… but _you_ Rin, you were the only person I had to protect."

Rin was crying, "Please Master Jaken…"

"_Oh, shut up_," he sighed. "Save your tears. As you matured, from a knobby-kneed runt to a – to a beautiful lady… you did not need me so much anymore. You stopped coming to me in the middle of the night when Milord was away, begging for my words of comfort. You did not ask me to go swimming with you anymore. You did not need me to find you food. You grew up, and… I am happy for you, but I feel myself falling behind. Sesshomaru-sama mated you, and has started a family. A family I know I will never be a true part of."

"But you ARE family!" Rin said. "To me you are!"

Jaken shook his head. "Not like that pup would if she survived." He gazed over at her sadly. "How do you expect me to live with myself, knowing I could have done something, possibly the biggest thing I have ever done in my life? I _owe _Sesshomaru-sama. He has saved my life a countless number of times. It is now I shall show my worth." He turned to the inuyoukai. "I am ready whenever you are, Milord."

Sesshomaru had been very quiet throughout Jaken's entire speech, watching him intently with amber eyes.

He saw Jaken was, for once, dead serious. He was able to recall a million situations in which the imp had demonstrated just how much of an idiot he was. But this took the cake.

However, he was a brave idiot, and Sesshomaru admired that. Jaken was truly a faithful servant, even if he was hit/kicked/stepped on three quarters of the time. So, could it be the demon lord always took advantage of Jaken's unwavering loyalty, and now…

Inukimi smoothed the creases of her kimono. "Little Youkai, you understand you WILL die? The Tenseiga cannot bring you back."

"I am aware, Lady Mother."

"You're a very brave toad," Miroku said.

Jaken glared at him viciously, "_STUPID _human! For the damn last time, I am an IMP youkai! Not a TOAD! Gods, you've known me _how many _years?"

"Well," Inukimi said, "I see no reason to wait any longer. Sesshomaru, you may draw Tenseiga."

The inuyoukai made to stand, but Rin, who'd passed her children to Sango, wrapped her arms around his waist.

"No, Milord! DON'T!"

Sesshomaru wordlessly untangled himself from her and unsheathed his sword. The sound of metal rang clear throughout the room.

He looked down at the little demon who had been his companion for more than a century. Was he really about to kill him?

"…Are you certain of this?"

The lord was hesitant!

Jaken smiled brightly. "I've never been surer of anything in my life."

Rin pulled at her hair. "No, Master Jaken…"

"I…" the imp glanced anywhere but at her. "I love you, Rin-sama."

Her sniffling ceased. "Wait a minute, Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Rin, I must do this now-"

"Master Jaken, please name my daughter. It's only fair."

Jaken blinked, surprised, and looked up at Sesshomaru, who slowly nodded. "Name her."

"Oooh! It is an honor!" he bowed deeply. "Um, uh… well, only the prettiest name for Milord's child… Hana, I think. Because she is as lovely as the flowers Rin-sama used to give me.

Sesshomaru tested it. "Hana…" Yes, he liked that. The others nodded their approval.

"All you must do," Inukimi instructed, "Is pierce him with Tenseiga. Your father's fang will draw the life out of him, painlessly. It will then need to be passed on quickly to a new host, or the soul will continue into the afterlife. Little Youkai will go on, but his essence shall live within Hana."

"Are you ready?" Sesshomaru asked, raising his blade, leveling it with the imp's chest. The hold on Tenseiga's pulsing hilt tightened.

"It has been an honor to serve you, Sesshomaru-sama."

The inuyoukai stared at him for a long moment.

"It has been an honor to know you, Jaken-san," and swiftly drove the sword though his heart.

"_**Tamashii Koutai!**_**"**

Jaken fell forward, lifeless. The pulsating sword burned bright as it absorbed his soul.

"Now, Sesshomaru!" said Inukimi. "Give it to your daughter!"

He felt the sickening slide of metal against flesh as he pulled the Tenseiga from the imp's body. The sparkling, shimmering essence of Jaken grasped onto the fang for comfort, but released it and quickly flew into the empty void that was Hana.

**Word Count: WAY over the limit (^_^)**

**~oOo~**

**A/N: Well, this is my last Author's Note. I PROMISE the next chapter is the epilogue, I know I've been saying that the last couple chapters, but this time it's the truth. (^_^)**

**I can't express how much gratitude I feel toward you, the reader. If I've made you smile, at least ONCE out of this entire series, then I feel accomplished. This story will be a treasure in my Completed stories collection. And please keep in mind; I have already started **_**the Mokomoko Drabbles**_**, which will be just as much fun as this fic, so don't despair. **

**A special note to Peya Luna: I actually had already picked the name Hana, which means flower. And then I read your suggestion, and I was pleased to see you liked the name as well. Great minds think alike!**


	49. Epilogue: Sesshomaru

**The Jaken Drabbles**

**Epilogue: Sesshomaru**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

_**WARNING**_**: Mild citrus content.**

**Translations: **

**Nintojo (Staff of Two Heads)**

**Tou-chan (Daddy)**

**Chichi-ue (Father)**

**Okaa-chan (Mom)**

**Obaa-san (Grandmother)**

**Onii-san (Big brother)**

**Oji-san (Uncle)**

**~oOo~**

Home.

It had been nearly a year since he last saw it, the Western Lands and all its splendid glory. The sheer beauty of the trees and blossoming flowers of his birthplace seemed to welcome him after such a long, gloomy winter at war. He had not anticipated to be gone for that expanse of time, but dire circumstances had needed his attention. The Rebel General had not told him he wished to attack the Southern Fortress, and the Inu No Taisho was forced to join in the battle to save what was left of his army. And then the blizzards had hit, simultaneously, and they went without food for more than a week.

After harshly scolding the Rebels for their foolishness, he decided it was time he returned to the West. His army was to be replenished, and if he was being perfectly honest with himself, he needed to rest, at least for awhile.

Lord Sesshomaru appeared as regal as ever, walking in the front of his large party of soldiers. They followed him at a respectful distance, admiring the long hair he had tied up, and the back of his new silver armor which, it was rumored, had been created by the same demon blacksmith that had forged his sword.

Just suddenly, he stopped walking, and the rest of the army immediately paused in his wake.

"Is there a disturbance, Milord?" asked one young inuyoukai, who grasped the hilt of his weapon to emphasize his readiness for action. A few of the other samurai copied him.

His lord honored him with a glance of acknowledgement and shook his head. As he did not show any outward signs of impending danger, they relaxed.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, and listened:

"_Nama no naka, mori no naka,  
>Kaze no naka, yume no naka,<br>Sesshomaru-sama doko ni iru._

_Jaken-sama wo shita naete…"_

"Men," he firmly addressed the crowd behind him. They snapped to attention, completely fixation on their general.

The hard amber swept over them briefly before he said: "Return to your families and heal yourselves. We will stay one month, but no longer." Then he dismissed them.

As they scatter in an assorted number of directions, he knew there could be only one thought on their minds at this moment, the same thought that had plagued his dreams with every night he laid himself to sleep alone.

The daiyoukai stalked among the shadows of the trees, keeping him well hidden from any watchful eyes. His footfalls were light, precise, and inaudible. Not even his breath could disturb this peaceful forest setting around him.

It was his nose that led the way. The predator demon smirked his pleasure at the knowledge that his intended prey knew nothing of his advances, and sat foolishly in the open of a grassy meadow, blissfully unaware. He could feel the more sinister part of him lick its chops hungrily. It had been far too long since he had last played this game.

At the end of the tree lines, Sesshomaru halted, studying the back of a lone figure, a woman. Basking in the warm sunshine, he saw she had taken off her outer kimono, leaving her slender arms bare to the shoulder. The long raven tresses of her hair had grown long, tumbling freely to the ground in any manner it pleased. As she continued to weave together the green stems of wildflowers, she sang:

"_Watashi wa hitori de machimashou  
>Sesshomaru-sama omodori wo…"<em>

And she sighed so sadly, too caught up in her own far off memories to realize the object of her thoughts was now kneeling behind her, holding the fine tips of her dark hair to his lips, watching with lidded amber eyes.

A moment passed like this, and Sesshomaru used it to marvel at how beautiful he thought Rin had become.

She did not notice him sidle closer still until his nose found the crook of her neck, the breastplate of his armor pressed into her back.

Rin yelped, "Ah, Sesshomaru!"

He chose not to answer her greeting, instead brushing his lips gently across the marks where he would sometimes bite her.

"I have missed you…" Rin cupped a striped cheek gently in one hand, urging him up so she may look at him and not just the top of his silvery head. There was love, and an obvious possessiveness burning brightly in his eyes. The same heart-melting half-smile Rin ingrained permanently within her memory was just as soft, only a faint shadow of the resounding joy he felt about being with her again.

"Sesshomaru-?"

_Not now_ his eyes seemed to tell her, returning to her neck. Rin moaned, allowing herself to fall into his waiting arms. He growled at her submission.

The inuyoukai licked and nipped his mate's neck for awhile longer and then, placing one long finger beneath her chin, tilted Rin's head back so he could kiss her.

Such enthusiasm in this simple pressing of flesh shocked them both. What started as an innocent show of affection turned frantic, a ravenous need to release the pent up passion of a year's worth of love-making.

This kissing was not enough. Sesshomaru wanted to lose himself within her, feel the desire she had for him in the way her nails dug into the skin of his back, begging him to hold her tighter, sighing pleasure when he did…

The pups would be with their grandmother at the palace, only a short distance a way. News had yet to spread the lord had returned to the West, but if he showed himself to the locals all hopes of just one day alone with Rin would dissipate. Families must be informed their loved ones were dead; many will want updates on the progress with this war, and then the peasants never failed to show up on his doorstep with one complaint or another he must resolve.

Couldn't they understand? He would rather be here, loving his mate, or with his pups, who have endured the first seven years of their lives with a father that must come and go as the seasons change.

Rin reached up and pulled at the cord that held his hair back. She liked to see him as he used to be; rogue, breath-taking in his wild beauty…

~oOo~

The sun was just beginning to sink below the tree tops, the wind blew a small chill, but Rin was warm, lying with her body entangled with her Alpha's, dozing lightly on his bare chest. Sesshomaru's left hand slowly stroked her bottom while the other rested behind his head as a cushion on the hard ground. He purred his satisfaction.

Rin sighed, and he couldn't help but smirk at her exhaustion. She was so out of practice!

"Tell me, Sessho," she said, looking up, "Are you ever going to properly greet your lady?"

It was true; he had said not one word in the long hour they had made love in that meadow. His mouth had just been too busy doing _other _things…

The smirk became more pronounced. "Hello."

Rin blushed at how deep his voice was now, and that she was the reason behind it.

But there were more important things they must discuss, one topic in particular:

"How much longer?"

His face darkened. She asked this every time he came home. And so far, his answer had always been the same:

"I cannot say."

Gods, he hated how the hopes that shone through her eyes crumpled to ash, but the sadness was quickly replaced with frustration.

"You need to be with your children." Rin now carried a strong, commanding tone, very much like his own mother.

"I know," he said softly, "And you know I want to be here, Mate. But I cannot just abandon the Southern Rebels. I gave my word."

Rin knew he was right, but still didn't like it. "Sesshomaru, this has been going on for _seven years_. Please come home. The pups miss you. Tou-chan is all they talk about anymore. And then, I must sit and wait, praying to Kami you're still alive…"

Sesshomaru scoffed. "I am not so easily overcome. It offends me you even suggest such a ridiculous notion. _Dying_," he shook his head. "I will choose the day of my death, should the opportunity present itself, but it shall be by my own blade."

Rin pushed up from his chest, shivering slightly at the loss of warmth, and goosebumps rose all over her skin. She made a grab for her kimono.

The inuyoukai watched with a sour look. "Are you leaving?"

"Yes, and you're coming, too. Inukimi is probably wondering where I am and the last thing I want is the pups seeing us like…" She gestured at his naked body.

"This is a public meadow. If I gave a damn about who was watching us-"

"You naughty doggie," she scowled. "You have no decency whatsoever."

As if just to prove her point, he licked her right nipple and it peaked instantly beneath his tongue. "Hn… more…"

"_More?_" she squeaked, suddenly not so commanding as he continued to nuzzle her breast.

"I like making puppies."

"_Right_," Rin snorted sarcastically, "You just like seeing me naked."

Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow suggestively at that. "Hai. And pregnant. But preferably both at the same time."

Gods she'd missed him and his seductive voice.

"Five minutes, that's it."

He gave her an amused look, pinching her nipple between his fingers. "I only need two to make you come."

~oOo~

"Obaa-san!" said Hiroshi, "Okaa-chan is somewhere over here! I can smell her!"

Rin yelped and scrambled for her clothes. In her mad rush to dress, she saw that Sesshomaru was already fully clothed, rubbing a smear off the breastplate of his new armor. It was moments like this, as Rin tied her kimono closed, she wished she could match his speed.

"Okaa-chan! Okaa-chan!" Hiroshi called, and she could hear a rustling of trees and bushes.

A soft voice some distance away said, "I can smell our Chichi-ue."

"Me, too! Me, too!" a girl said excitedly, "Oh, move faster, Katsu! I want to see Tou-chan!"

"If you were not my sister, Hana," he replied quietly, "I would force you to walk yourself. The Heir to the Western Lands should not have to cart a hanyou around on his back like a common mule."

"Oh, come off it!" Hiroshi jumped to Hana's defense. "We know you love giving her rides."

"_Ridiculous_. I am merely doing as our Chichi-ue asked, so she does not have to feel inadequate. Not that it is any of my concern."

"You use big words, Onii-san," Hana said, "I don't understand you half the time."

"Yes, you do care," said Hiroshi, still trying to navigate in the bushes.

Inukimi appeared first between the partings of the trees, greeting Sesshomaru with a silent nod of her head. It did not show plainly on her face, but she was extremely pleased that her son had returned, unscathed. Her nose twitched, she scented the heavy arousal in the air around them. A hard look from Sesshomaru kept her from saying anything.

Finally all three pups stumbled into the meadow.

"_**TOU-CHAN!**_"

Sesshomaru immediately regretted putting his armor back on. The impact of the combined strength of his children together as they pounced on him was equivalent to that of being hit full force in the gut by a giant boulder. The wind was knocked out of him as he was thrown nosily onto his back.

Hiroshi pinned down his arms, Katsu had his legs, and Hana, sitting on his chest, leaned forward and gave him a big, sloppy lick on the nose.

"_**TOU-CHAN!**_"

Rin was laughing hysterically at the fact the strongest youkai in the world was capable of being subdued by his own children. And they weren't even at their fullest strength yet!"

Perhaps Sesshomaru would've been able to take on one of them, but together they were utterly impossible to control! Gods, he wondered how Rin did it.

"_Surrender!_" Hana yipped, and licked him again.

Sesshomaru growled, nipping at one of her dog ears playfully, "_Never_."

And a fierce wrestling match ensued, three against one. The demon lord enjoyed playing with his children; mostly because it taught them the fighting techniques he knew they would need when they grew older. In a few years time, he would teach them to duel with human weapons, particularly his sons, who would later be expecting their inheritance of a powerful sword; either Tenseiga or Bakusaiga.

But Hana, she would never learn to duel.

After Jaken had sacrificed himself for her, she had revived instantly. The relief the inuyoukai felt at the sound of her screams made him grin briefly before he realized what he had done. Rin had thrown herself on the floor and wept, reaching out to where the imp laid face down. If one did not know the tragedy of what had just occurred, perhaps it looked as if he'd merely been stepped on again.

Inukimi inspected the pup thoroughly, and much to her dismay, reported that one of Hana's legs was shorter than the other. She would never be able to rest her weight on it and walk properly. She would never be able to run with her brother, unless one of them would carry her. With it being widely known throughout Japan Hana had a great weakness, on top of that she was a hanyou, and in this world that was practically a death sentence.

Which raised the question of why. Inukimi had a theory: Sesshomaru, who was a thousand times stronger than his father had been when he conceived Inuyasha, had enough youki to overcome his mate's human aspects, and the results were full blooded children. Perhaps Hana had died in Rin's womb halfway through her demonic development from a hanyou to a youkai pup. Her brothers had successfully completed the transformation.

But it was already discovered, Hana's life was precious. Katsu was to become the High Alpha of the Western Lands; Hiroshi would be his Lord Beta, and Hana the Lady Princess, at least until she married. Sesshomaru did not like to think about that, he will rip out the throat of any idiot who dared ask him for her hand in matrimony. And he had already made it perfectly clear with Rin Hana was NOT allowed to be courted until she was at least 500 years old.

He wanted her to be a little girl forever.

She plucked a flower out the ground and stuck it in her father's hair. "You're so pretty, Tou-chan!"

Sesshomaru had managed to pin all three of them down using one arm, and his other hand lifted their chins, one by one, and sniffed their necks. They remained still under his inspection.

Only when he was satisfied did he finally say, "Have you been behaving for your Okaa and Obaa-san?"

They nodded in unison.

"Good," and he released them.

"Tou-chan!" Hiroshi said, grinning broadly. "I have received full marks in the Western History class! Myoga-sensei says I outperformed Katsu by a landslide!"

His brother glared at him viciously, "Who cares about what has happened in the past? I will be lord, my concern is the future."

Sesshomaru touched the crown of Katsu's silver head. "Do not despise your brother. He has a right to be proud. Yes, you will be Alpha, but learning about the past will guide you in your decisions for the better of our clan."

Katsu began to pout, but a firm look from his father told the pup not to try his patience. Rin came up behind Sesshomaru and kissed the back of his neck. "Inuyasha was here a couple days ago."

At the mention of their uncle's name, the pup's eyes lit up. "Oji-san! He showed us his Wind Scar! It was SO COOL!"

The inuyoukai sighed. "_Inuyasha…_"

"He has ears just like me!" said Hana.

Sesshomaru looked at them. They were still floppy, and soft with brown puppy fur. "No, yours are much prettier."

She beamed at him. "Oh! Tou-chan, I have something to show you!"

Rin giggled and released his neck as Sesshomaru sat upright. "What is it?"

"Wait right here!" she said, and then grabbed the staff she had been carrying. Yes, she possessed Jaken's Nintojo now. If no other member of the pack was there to protect her, she must have some weapon to defend herself. And it helped her to walk somewhat on her own. She carried it everywhere, but still preferred to ride on Katsu's back.

Sesshomaru almost smiled at the memory of when he had given her the staff.

_~oOo~_

"_It once belonged to the demon that saved your life. He was very honorable, and I will let you have this if you can use it."_

_The inuhanyou nodded, but she seemed hesitant to take it from him._

"_What's the matter?" he asked. "Don't you want it?"_

_Hana nodded again. "Yes, if it belonged to my savior, of course, but… oh Tou-chan, it just… so, SO UGLY!" She pointed at its heads. "I think it needs some flowers." And she gathered a whole bouquet and used them to decorate the staff. "There, NOW it is pretty!"_

_Sesshomaru had to hide behind Rin to conceal the fact he was about to bust a spleen from laughing so hard. Surely if Jaken knew what had become of his beloved Nintojo, he would be screaming bloody murder from within his grave._

_~oOo~_

The inuyoukai watched his daughter shuffle back toward the tree lines. Another giggle from Rin and even Inukimi had to stifle a laugh. The two other pups actually grinned at each other but said nothing.

What was so funny?

About five minutes later, Hana reappeared again, clasping something in her hands. This made it difficult for her to grip the staff, but she finally made it back to him.

She gave Sesshomaru a toothy smile, holding up her hands, and slowly parted them so his amber eyes could see what was inside.

It was a toad.

_Ribbit. Ribbit. Ribbit._ It stared at Sesshomaru.

"…" He didn't know what to say.

"Isn't he kawaii?" Hana prompted, pressing the toad to her cheek. "I named him Master Jaken, he's my new best friend! Say hi to Tou-chan, Master Jaken!"

Sesshomaru glared at Rin, who was having a field day with Inukimi laughing from behind Hana's back.

"… He's a very handsome toad."

Hana kissed it, and Sesshomaru had the uncontrollable urge to smack it away from her. Didn't she just LICK him with that same mouth? He mental cringed at the insanitary thought.

"Little One," he said, kneeling down to her level to take her face between his large hands. "Release Master Jaken back into the wild. Let's go home."

**~oOo~**

**The End**


End file.
